Resident Evil: Los Iluminados
by Looray
Summary: Laura is a simple young woman who is on vacation in a small town located in Spain, everything seems to be going well, until one day an occult group called "Los Iluminados" raises its church in the town and strange events begin to happen. Her life changes suddenly and when it seems to be the end of her story, an american unknown rescues her and promises to help her.
1. Prologue

My parents told me that we were not far from living a different life, that every day man creates his own destruction without knowing it, believing that he does good. In fact, although they don't believe it, good also has its bad side.

Biological weapons, bio-organic weapons? Super Serums?.

The big industries wanted to improve their armaments and not only would technology serve, they wanted to improve soldiers, and make it possible for humans to have powers, it's crazy, I know. But now everything went out of their hands, now the power is exercised by evil, and I never believed that this would affect me.


	2. Chapter 1

This week I wanted to enjoy a good climate in Spain together with my uncle and my parents, the tourism secretary recommended us a town, the first three days was fun and relaxing. That town was quite quiet and the people were dedicated to agriculture and livestock, although the bad thing is that I was the youngest girl among the tourists and I think of the town because I had not seen any other person of my age.

Anyway, I could say that I liked it until on the fourth day I heard rumors about the arrival of "Los Iluminados", they said it was a religious sect and that they had their church at the top of the town, I was very curious until one day I went with my uncle to visit it. In my point of view it didn't look like a church or a religious sect, rather it belonged to the occult. I was quite scared to see a cemetery in front of it.

\- What kind of church is this? - Carlos asked, my uncle.

\- I'd rather say it's a sect. - I commented.

We entered the place and I could see a symbol, like a removable piece, my uncle pressed it and the huge door opened. We both looked at each other intrigued, upon entering we could observe several monks, I think they call like that, with their hoods that we could hardly see their faces. They were doing a ritual.

So as not to disturb, we decided to turn around and get out of there, but two others appeared behind us, blocking our road.

\- But what the hell ... - Carlos was surprised.

\- We can use that man. - Said a dark voice in english, my uncle didn't understand but I did.

We both looked confused and one of the monks hit my uncle knocking him unconscious on the floor, I tried to help him but another one of them stopped me so I opted to nudge the asshole and ran out of the place.

Outside, I saw a group of inhabitants standing looking towards the church. Then I went to a lady.

\- Lady help me please, they caught my uncle. - I said desperately.

The lady simply ignored me and continued to observe the church, as if hypnotized.

\- I'm talking to you! We speak the same language. What's wrong?

\- Lord Saddler. - She murmured.

I turned to see the church and there was the same man who ordered the two monks, I suppose he is the leader.

\- Catch her! - He exclaimed pointing his finger at me.

At first I was confused, and saw that the lady turned to see me, her eyes turned red. I took a few steps back until the others turned to see me.

\- Shit! - I murmured.

\- Quick! She is an intruder. - Said one of the villagers.

I decided to run while the inhabitants followed me from behind, it seemed like an eternity, my head didn't have time to think about what had just happened, I just ran by instinct, by fear, by that fear of what they could do to me.

Luckily the residents didn't reach me and I got to where the other tourists were supposed to be but I found them being killed by the other spaniards, for a moment I was frozen watching the scene, the cries of those people asking for help, some with traces of blood. It seemed that all this revolved around me, I closed my teeth with courage, I didn't know what to do, my breathing was between cut, my chest was shaking, a few drops of sweat ran down my forehead, until came to mind my parents.

I sighed and quickly, without being seen by the inhabitants, I climbed to the second floor of the house where they were supposed to be but I did not find them. I heard more screams coming from outside and I looked through the window of the room, it was my father, my father ... he was kneeling with the hands tied, next to a person who had a bag covering his head. There were several settlers with rakes, machetes and sticks forming a circle babbling the phrase: "Kill them, kill them".

Suddenly I heard the sound of a kind of saw and from the crowd appeared a man, who had his face covered, with a chainsaw in his hands, I swallowed my saliva with difficulty to see it, my heart began to accelerate with more intensity and a tremendous chill crossed my back, the man with the chainsaw came shouting like crazy in my father's direction and decapitated him. As I could covered my mouth to not scream and tears flooded my face, my father's body fell completely to the ground and headless. Then I noticed that a woman removed the bag from the head of the other person, who happened to be my mother. She looked to the side and seeing the decapitated body began to scream and cry, pleaded for her life, but the bloodthirsty settlers did not care, so the same woman with her ax nailed her directly to the head.

I covered my eyes and bent down on the floor, leaning my back against the wall. Minutes after having been squatting trying to digest everything I had just seen. Is this real or a figment of my imagination? I was asking my mind for a logical answer, but I couldn't find it.

I stood up and looked again through the same window.

\- This is real. - I mumbled to myself.

Standing, I leaned back against the wall, I began to tremble, I was very scared, I could not believe that all this was happening to me, I wiped the sweat on my forehead with my hand and sighed trying to relax. Soon I thought about my life, I did not want to end up like that and there was only one way to get out of this alive, the main bridge.

I decided to sneak out of the house, noticing that nobody surrounded my environment I started running, as fast as I could, I crossed paths with a lot of flora, I thought I had lost but then I went over a bridge, I thought I had managed to escape from that town, until I saw another villager carrying an ax in his hand. I instinctively hid myself in some bushes and without realizing it I stepped on a trap with teeth that stuck my right foot and left me immobile, I avoided screaming in pain so they wouldn't hear me and I fell to the grass, a few seconds later that spaniard walked away. Then I tried to free myself from that trap, with both hands I grabbed it and stretched it with all my strength so that it didn't dig me deeper but it was made of iron, very heavy and I couldn'tt get it, my leg began to lose blood and I bit the neck of my shirt for the pain I suffered.

During the first few minutes I still had hopes of being able to get rid of that shit until after about an hour I decided to give up, I did not have enough strength to hold it, every time it nailed more.

\- What a stupid way to die Laura! - I muttered to myself while watching my leg stuck. - I'll die bled for not being attentive. - I sighed.

And so the morning passed without being found, the only thing I did was chew a piece of gum that I had taken out of my pocket and wait for some help, although it was more likely that those villagers would find me or die because of this trap.

A long time passed or I thought so, I wanted to kill myself but I had no way, suffering this ordeal was worse than being riddled or mutilated. A movement that made and could bleed even more, in addition my arms began to tremble and my strength was exhausted.

I spit the gum and looked at the sky, the sun was slowly going away, the atmosphere was quite silent, I was afraid to spend the night here. So for a moment I decided to stop thinking about it and the breeze brought me some peace. A peace that was soon interrupted by a shot. I got scared, I didn't know what to do, if it was the manipulated inhabitants or it was the police. I managed to see some of them running with their axes, then I heard an explosion. Closing my eyes I tried to imagine what happened in that area, until I heard more shots.

I opened my eyes when I felt a few steps, I raised my look and saw a blond man, with a brown jacket and a gun in hand, he didn't seem to be a resident of the town, nor was a tourist.

\- Hey! - I exclaimed weakly with my hoarse voice.

The man stopped looking everywhere with all his senses on alert.

\- To your right. - I said in a whisper raising one of my hands as I could, but soon I screamed because the teeth of the trap nailed me harder.

The blonde managed to see me and approached me.

\- Please help me. - I murmured between tears.

Then he put away his gun and crouched down watching the trap.

\- You lost a lot of blood. - He said in English to then open the teeth of the trap and let me free. - Stay still, I'm going to bandage that wound.

I lay down completely on the grass with my left arm on my forehead, I was totally exhausted. The blond began to bandage the wound, I felt my leg burn and a lot of pain, small drops of tears came out of my eyes, but I held it.

\- Thank you. - I said when observed the finished work.

\- You're lucky that that thing has not been able to tear off your leg. Tell me, can you walk? - He wondered.

\- Yes, I suppose. - I got up.

\- Who are you and where are your parents? What are you doing in a place like this?

\- I ... I am Laura Lopez, I came on vacation and a few days ago an occult group called "Los Iluminados" arrived. They have my uncle and I think they control the inhabitants because they killed the other tourists, as well as ... my parents. - I commented head down.

\- Los Iluminados? Pff, that's a nameful. - He was thinking. - But ... What kind of sect would be able to do that?

\- The truth is strange. And by the way, you, who are you? What brings you here?

\- My name is Leon Scott Kennedy. Well, look, I'm looking for this girl of the photograph. - He took a photo out of his pocket. - Have you seen her before?

\- Sorry no. - I grimaced.

\- Well, for her I'm here, I'm in a ... - Leon proceeded to save the photo back to his pocket and remained silent.

\- In a ... In what? - I asked curious.

\- Eh, at the moment I can't tell you, I know you don't trust me very much and I don't trust you, so let's continue, I have to take you with me. I can not leave you here, it would be the least I can do with you. Keep alert.

\- Wait ... And what about the exit? It is assumed that there is a bridge to leave this town. - I asked intrigued while trying to analyze what he had said.

\- The bridge is shattered, there's no way to get back there. - Leon answered and I could see him walking away.

\- Well, Laura, are you coming? - He wondered.

I kept thinking, a part of me told me no, for fear of going through that nightmare again, but another part told me that maybe it is the only alternative to get out of here. My options were limited, after all, what would I lose, if I have already lost everything? I was alone and somewhat disoriented.

\- It's okay. - I sighed.


	3. Chapter 2

Then we went into town, I did my best to hide my fear and avoid crying for everything that happened, at that time I wanted to prove strong, I had to do it or else I would be a burden for Leon.

I wonder, who is that girl he is looking for, and what is he doing? Well I'll ask another time.

We crossed again the bridge that I had thought was the exit and we went to the huge entrance door to the town. I stopped to close my eyes and try to forget everything that had happened with those people and my parents.

\- You're okay? - Leon asked me.

\- Yes, it's just a headache, but nothing to worry about. - I answered something sad.

Leon looked at me and with a half smile he rested one of his hands on my right shoulder.

\- I understand. - It was the only thing he said and kept walking.

I kept thinking, did he spend the same as me?

We entered the site and approached a tree, I observed that he, with his binoculars, looked at the area.

\- Oh no. - He murmured. - We have to cross between them.

-Aha. - I just said.

We both went to the side so they would not see us, we crouched behind some woods and I got a better view of the place.

Everything seemed calmer, the spaniards were doing their usual jobs that they used to do before everything changed course, there were not even the bodies of the murdered, it seemed a normal day. Although something wasn't right, their ways of walking, of doing certain things, seemed to have the same pattern in all individuals. It did not take long for some flames to catch my attention, I tried to focus my eyes to see what was being burned, something was hanging, it looked like a body ...

\- A stranger! - We heard someone screaming behind us.

My skin bristled, and I turned in his direction. It was one of them who had a machete with him, I was quite surprised. When did he arrive here?

When he was going to attack me, Leon shot him and he fell dead to the ground. I froze and looked at the blonde.

\- Get up. - He gave me a hand and I stood up.

Suddenly a crowd of settlers approached us.

\- Move on! - He exclaimed and ran while I followed him with some difficulty.

Leon stopped and began to shoot with his pistol, some fell and got up, they looked like zombies, but most he hit them to the head and killed them directly.

\- Shit - Leon murmured reloading his gun.

They increasingly approached us more.

\- Quick, in that house. - He said and fired again.

We jumped over a small fence and opened the door to enter, Leon successively closed it and locked it.

\- What're these people? - He asked a little confused and looked out the window while I was panicking but trying to calm down. - What are they planning?

Suddenly we heard a chainsaw and he walked away a little.

-Great. A chainsaw. - He said sarcastically.

Kennedy pushed a piece of furniture to block the front door. And he looked at me.

\- Hey! Hey! Girl, I need your help. - He shook me so that I reacted.

\- We are dead. - I mumbled without even blinking my eyes.

\- No, I need you to listen to me carefully. - He looked me in the eyes and I nodded. - You have to trust me. Okay?

\- It's okay. - I took a deep breath and noticed that Leon, quickly, removed some things from a closet until it was half empty.

\- You have to hide here, until I let you know. - He pointed and I looked suspiciously.

\- Guacala! This sucks, man. - I said with disgust.

\- Come on, it's not time to be a delicate girl. - He said offended me and before I said anything, we heard broken glass sharply. - Shit! - Leon exclaimed looking up.

\- I am going to kill you! - Shouted a man with a hat hitting the window that was blocked by some wood.

\- Son of a bitch. - Leon prepared his gun in hand and pushed a piece of furniture to cover that window. He looked at me as if giving me an order, then I decided to go inside that stinking closet.

At first I felt something useless and cowardly, I started to hear some shots and I got a little nervous. I heard that they hit the door very hard until they got through it, I really couldn't see anything, I tried to ignore the nauseating smell that flooded inside the closet.

I started to hear footsteps and the noise of the chainsaw getting louder, it was a sign that they had already taken the house, but what about Leon?

I slowly opened the closet, I saw that the entrance door was shattered but apparently there was no one in this sector. Confident of myself, I went out and heard the chainsaw and a few gunshots, they were on the second floor.

I was very scared, at first I didn't know what to do, the simple fact of hearing the sound of the chainsaw gave me chills, but I had to overcome it, I am already here and there is no turning back.

I took courage and quickly looked around for some object that could serve as a defense. I got an iron stick, it was something heavy, but it was that or nothing.

When I slowly approached the stairs to climb to the second floor, my legs began to tremble and I began to think, What am I doing? Actually I could flee from this place immediately, while everyone is distracted by Leon, but he helped me and I could not leave him just like that.

I stepped firmly and climbed the stairs, I noticed that a masked man with the chainsaw was a few steps away from attacking him, while he was firing at the settlers who entered through the window.

Thousands of almost inexplicable sensations passed through my whole being, instinctively I decided to hit with the stick, to the man with the chainsaw, straight to his head thinking that I would knock him out, but without letting go of a word he stopped and turned to my direction. That was scary. I swallowed saliva and my breathing started to shake.

\- Behind you stupid! - I heard someone scream.

I turned a little scared, but quickly with the iron stick I hit him brutally that I threw him from the second floor.

In a sudden turn the man with the chainsaw attacked me, and I decided to bend down, making his machine stuck by a piece of furniture. When I stood up they threw an ax at me, I dodged it and it was impregnated by the wall, all this happened so fast, until in an oversight one of them fell on me and we fell on the stairs, that old man was trying to hang me, I was trying to grab the stick but I couldn't.

Suddenly I heard a shot and blood splashed on my face, the old man stopped attacking me and fell dead rolling down the stairs. I sighed somewhat relieved and wiped my face.

\- I didn't tell you to go out. - He looked at me in disapproval and I between closed my lips without knowing what to say.

Leon helped me to stand up and we noticed that the masked man managed to free his chainsaw, due to this, my companion shot him several times in the head, but it didn'tt hurt him.

\- He doesn't die! - I exclaimed.

Kennedy then shot him twice in the legs and gave him a quick kick, leaving him on the ground and his chainsaw to one side.

I was surprised at that action but soon my attention was focused on the masked man who was slowly rising.

Some flashes came to my mind, from when he decapitated my father, his headless body, the blood scattered all over the surface ... anger and revenge took possession of me very suddenly, so I ran for the chainsaw and I picked it up

\- Die you idiot! - I cried through tears, giving him back that caused.

His head spun on the ground and his body began to bleed, he definitely died. I had so much anger, my heart was beating a thousand times an hour, sweat ran down my forehead and some drops fell to the floor. Until I realized what I did and I dropped that machine, I became a murderer, I did not control my impulses.

\- What did I do? - I looked at my hands, they had traces of blood.

Before Leon said anything, a lady grabbed him from behind and took him by the neck, but quickly he managed to save himself and shot her, he didn't have enough time to recover because several more came in through the window.

\- Come on, if we stay here we will die. - Leon said breaking another crystal.

I nodded drying my tears and we left that part of the house, we ran through the roof while he shot some, until they began to corner us.

I noticed that we were on the edge of the roof and that it wasn't very high. So I gave a signal to the blonde, he at first cared about my leg, but it was worth a damn, so I threw the iron stick and jumped, waiting for him to do the same and he did it.

We prepared to flee, but out of nowhere more of them appeared, closing us off. I got scared, I decided to go elsewhere, but they also blocked my way, Leon tried to do the same, but he had no way to escape. We were both surrounded by the Spaniards, I held tightly the object that served to defend me, while Kennedy reloaded his gun. When it seemed that the battle was about to begin, we heard the sound of a bell.

\- Oh, the bell. - Warned one of them.

\- It's time to pray. - Said another.

-We have to go. - Added another inhabitant.

They just dropped their weapons and walked away from us, but what happened? We followed them slowly and saw that they entered a very peculiar door, with a strange symbol.

We both looked, confused, around us there was nobody.

\- Ah, where's everything going? Bingo? - Leon asked sarcastically.

He received a call, woow and I thought there was no signal in this rural area.

Meanwhile I went to where the flames were, finally I could identify what was hanging, was a policeman, lay dead with severe burns and face unrecognizable, covered my mouth with one hand, but then I remembered that I had blood stained I almost vomited, I wiped it with the sleeve of my shirt and looked at the burning body again, trying to see his face, I only imagined my uncle's face.

I closed my eyes trying to ignore any similar thought and sighed, when I felt the presence of my companion I opened my eyes.

\- He came with you? - I asked looking at him.

Leon said nothing, only turned his gaze elsewhere. Then I understood.

\- Sorry. - I murmured.

\- Forget it. - He said something sad, but soon changed his expression. - Is it hard to obey for a while? Why did you go out? You would have died there.

\- I'm sorry, but even if you don't believe it, you would have died too, you needed some help up there.

\- It's okay. - He sighed. - The next one you warn that you're being attacked, don't be afraid, okay? - I nodded. - How do you feel?

\- Well, ignoring that I stink like a skunk, I feel fine. Sure, a shower would not hurt. But if you mean what has just happened ... - I was silent for a moment looking at my hands.

\- Laura, don't think about that, you did the right thing, never regret it. Now we better look for something that can serve us, before they come back.


	4. Chapter 3

Leon and I walked the entire site looking for materials that could be useful. We had entered a house, it was where I had stayed with my parents and my uncle, we found something messy and I sighed.

I went to my room looking for my suitcase, I had kept it under the bed and I removed some change clothes, while the american had stayed in the living room.

I went to the bathroom, took off my clothes and opened the shower but no water came out. I stared as if nothing and it did not take long to get irritated and start screaming like an enraged madwoman.

Suddenly I heard a noise coming from the shower and I watched carefully waiting for water to come out, until finally there was ... but the shower began to shed blood.

\- Ahh! - I let out a cry of fright and took a few steps back, I tried to close it but it didn't work.

\- Whore life, what was missing. - I mumbled and controlled myself. So I decided to simply change clothes, putting on some jeans shorts and a shirt.

\- Laura, are you okay? - Leon asked from the other side of the door.

\- Yes, just ... - I opened the door, I had already dressed by then. - Today is not my day. - I said and left the bathroom to let him see all the blood that the shower spilled. I could see that Leon's face expressed that feeling of wanting to vomit.

\- This is stinky. - He said covering his nose and mouth to then close the bathroom door.

\- Don't tell me. - I said something sharp, I got mad a little.

I sat on the bed and looked at the blond who carried my father's shotgun, I just smiled melancholy.

\- What happens? - He asked confused by my look. Until he noticed the shotgun he carried with him. - Ahh, it's this shotgun. I found it in the living room, but it only has five bullets.

I got up and from a piece of furniture I removed more cartridges for that weapon, but I also found a photo where I was with my parents in my old house located in Paraguay.

\- Maybe this will help you. - I said to then remove that photo and keep it in my pocket, then I left him free to take the cartridges.

\- Where did you get all this? - He asked me while he took the cartridges.

\- It's from my dad, he was a hunter, a fan of the armory. He has taught me to use weapons of all kinds and one of his favorites was that shotgun. - I explained and removed a first aid box from a closet, I had to cure this wound because it would be worse if I got infected.

\- Let me help you with that. - Leon saw that and decided to help me.

I gave him a healing cream, peroxide, and a bandage. He proceeded to perform the healing of my leg while I sat on the bed.

\- If you know how to use weapons, why didn't you take your father's shotgun when all this happened? - He wondered.

\- I was in a panic, I didn't know what to do, I just wanted to run ... Wait. - I interrupted him before he put the bandage on and showed him a thread and a needle. - This will be very helpful. Do you know how to sew?

Leon said nothing and only did it, he managed to close the wound. This was like a home surgery, and what a pain it was. To finish he bandaged it and ready, I already felt a little comfortable.

\- Thank you very much, Mr. Kennedy. By the way, can I know who that girl you're looking for is? - I asked curious, but he just stood up and ignored me. - Is your girlfriend?

\- No.

\- Your sister? - I insisted.

\- No.

\- Cousin, niece, some family member? Friend? Tell me something, I do not want to die here without knowing why the hell I'm agreeing to accompany you. - I said but he didn't say anything. - Ooh, it's a secret. What are you? A kind of agent? You know what? Better not answer, it's your mission Confidential, right? - I stood up. - I guess we should continue. - Having said that, we left the house and walked through the town.

The place was so silent except for the sound of our footsteps and some crows flying.

\- I think I already know why blood came out of the shower. - Leon warned me approaching me. - There are several mutilated human bodies inside the tank.

When he said that I did not want to imagine it, it must be the bodies of the tourists that came with us and therefore the one of my pa ...

\- You're fine? - He asked me to see my face pale.

\- You should not tell me. - I said and without waiting for a word from him, I crossed a huge door.

Upon opening we went to a place similar to a farm. Leon, looked at me worried, apparently he wanted to tell me something but he didn't dare. Then he prepared his pistol while the shotgun was hanging down his back.

When walking a few meters, we found a map of the village hung by a tree, my companion took it and put it in his pocket.

The area seemed to be empty, except for some animals that were wandering around, I had a bad feeling, until in the blink of an eye a resident appeared to us.

\- Watch out! - I exclaimed and pushed Leon very hard throwing him on the sand.

That inhabitant failed his attack and quickly laid on the surface, the american, shot him in the leg, knocking him down.

Leon stood up and looked at me nodding in thanks. By the noise of that shot, more of them began to arrive, so we started to leave that sector, while he shot at those who approached us.

We managed to cross another door and we locked it with an iron stick so that they wouldn't go through.

There was only one way, it was a descent, we followed that direction. It was so silent.

\- Say it, I just discovered you. - I said trying to get some answer about who he really was, he seemed to ignore me, he looked cautiously at the area.

Suddenly he stopped, then so did I. Something was not right, he turned and put me behind him. Apparently he is quite protective.

We heard a strange sound and felt tremor on the ground, we soon observed a huge rock rolling in our direction.

\- Run! - Leon shouted turning.

We both begin to run for our lives. Really? With one injured leg, can't there be something worse?

I could hardly run, I didn't even know where we were going to stop, suddenly Leon threw himself on me and we dodged the rock that was hitting a wall.

I noticed that the american was over me and we were on the ground.

\- You smother me man. This is weird, get up. - I pushed him roughly throwing him to the ground. - At last pure air. - I sighed

\- I-I'm sorry. - Leon said face up looking at the sky lying on the ground.

\- Don't worry, I hate hugs but thank you anyway. - I commented while I stood up and shook me.

I held out a hand and helped him to get up, and then continue on our way.

We arrived at a place where there were two buildings destroyed, and at the back you could see a house.

\- Then, won't you tell me? - I was going to take a step forward when he stopped me.

\- Wait. - He said and showed me an infrared line a few inches away from me.

He pointed to where that line came from and they were explosives.

Then we took a few steps back and the blonde fired to explode that trap before it exploded us. I looked at him in the form of thanks, until suddenly we noticed that a man had dynamites in his hands and threw it at our address, we backed up so that the explosion wouldn't reach us.

\- What the fuck? Are we in a war? - I asked and Leon started to shoot.

I could see that one was carrying a dynamite with him and preparing to throw it at us, but my companion shot the dynamite in his hand and exploded, tearing him to shreds.

\- Woow. - It was the only thing I could say.

\- Let's go. - He said thinking that the road was clear, but another villager appeared running towards us with a dynamite.

\- Aaahh, a kamikaze! - I screamed and the American shot him in the leg, causing his fall, but the dynamite fell very close to us.

\- Get covered! - The blonde exclaimed and we both had to run and throw ourselves in a cornfield. The dynamite exploded and we were saved from it.

\- That was a bit suicidal. - I said shaking.

We got up and went to that house, the door was locked with a padlock, but Leon with his knife opened it. Yes, he definitely has to be an agent or something similar.

Upon entering we noticed that it was empty, but he still held his gun before any danger. We went to a small corridor, there were explosives and he took care of it.

\- It seems that nobody is here. - I commented when we entered a room.

Leon began to touch some furniture, I was already getting bored. What does he think he will find? A secret passage?. Until he pushed a shelf and found a hallway. I think I retract.

We walked until we heard a murmur coming from a closet. We both looked at that piece of furniture, the only one in that small room.

Kennedy approached with the intention of opening it, while holding his gun. In doing so, from the closet fell a man bound by hands, his mouth covered by a ribbon.

The American approached the man to remove the tape from his mouth.

\- Oh, a little rough. Don't you think? - Said that man.

Then he turned him around and started untying hum.

\- You're not like them? - He asked.

\- No. You? - Leon said. He finished untying him and he turned to sit on the ground shaking his hand in pain.

\- Ok. I have only one very important question. - He directed his gaze to me and then to Leon.

I stared at him, he had medium-long hair, a sleeveless leather jacket, a white shirt but white it had very little, in fact it was very dirty, those pants he wore and those shoes, he looked like a cowboy, but it's not a american, his accent ...

\- You got a smoke? - He asked.

\- Got gum. - Leon replied.

Suddenly that man and the American looked at me in amazement, I heard footsteps behind me, I turned to see, there were three men, two who dressed like the inhabitants and one tall, bald and bearded.

\- Perfect, the big cheese. - Said the man we found. I took a step back and got defensive.

\- What? - Leon asked.

Then the blonde ran and kicked but the bald bearded man stopped him with one hand. Leon was amazed and, with a simple movement, the bearded man pushed him, making him fly and letting him fall, then, over the closet and that man. Both were unconscious.

I got scared and quickly took the gun from Kennedy's jacket, without hesitation shot that guy but didn't hurt him, he approached me and by the neck, raised me with one hand, I was out of breath, I tried to kick him but my legs did not reach him, I soon stopped resisting and he threw me to the ground. I fell unconscious.


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up looking around me, I was in a room where there were boxes and shelves, it was a little wide, I saw that there was a cluster of bags in a corner towards the wall. It is strange, here is not the place where I remember that I'd been the last time.

I managed to see Leon, without his jacket, only had a gray shirt, sitting on the floor, tied hands behind the back of the man whom we had found in the other house, both were unconscious.

I tried to move but I noticed that I was tied to a pillar, I felt a little frustrated and I ducked my head, I began to feel a strong pain, as if it would explode, as in my neck.

I closed my eyes trying to remember the last thing that happened when we found that man. I remember when I fell unconscious and then I didn't feel anything, but yes, yes, there was a voice that sounded familiar ... a dark voice that said:

"Feeble humans ..."

An evil laugh

"Soon you will become unable to resist ..."

Then I don't remember anything else, everything was black, I felt that I was floating, until I woke up here.

But what the hell happened? Why are we still alive?

\- Ah! - I heard a murmur, it was the american who woke up.

He had awakened abruptly with all his senses on alert. He moved and realized that he was tied up next to the other man, he looked around until he found me with his gaze.

\- Are you okay? - He wondered.

\- Yes, and you?

\- Yeah. - He said to then move the other fellow. - Hey, hey! Wake up.

\- Ay ay ay. - That one woke up. - Crawl out of one hole and into another.

\- You want to tell me what's going on here? - Leon asked.

\- Americans, yes? - The other asked in Spanish. - Now what brings a blokes like you to this part of the world? - He questioned this time in english but keeping his accent.

It seems that Leon was offended by that and stretched him a little, which is why the guy screamed in pain.

\- He is american, I am south american, from Paraguay. - I interrupted.

He looked at me and smiled.

\- Are you one of the tourists? - He asked me and I nodded. - I'm sorry about what happened honey.

I just rolled my eyes and decided to ignore that last word. Leon stretched him again.

\- Au! Easy, whoever you are. - Said the spaniard.

\- Name's Leon. - The blonde introduced himself and with effort removed from his pocket a photo to show it to the spaniard. - I came here for this girl. Seen her?

Then the man leaned back a bit for Leon.

\- What? Are you supposed to be a cop or something? - He asked. - Naaah, you don't look the type.

\- Maybe. - The blond replied looking away.

\- Okay, let me guess. - The spaniard looked at the photo of the girl. - She's the president's daughter?

I looked confused and, at the same time, amazed, the daughter of the president of the United States?

\- Ha, that's too good for a guess. - Leon turned around trying to look at him. - Want to start explaining?

\- Psychic powers. - He muttered and Leon was a little surprised. - Naah, just kidding with you dude.

I smiled denying. Who is such an idiot to believe in psychic powers?

\- I overheard one of the villagers talking something about the president's daughter in the church.

\- And who might you be? - The american asked.

\- My name is Luis Sera, I used to be a cop in Madrid. But now I'm just a good for nothing guy, who happens to be quite the ladies man. - He said the last thing looking at me perverted and I almost vomited.

\- Asshole. - I muttered in disgust.

\- Why did you quit?

\- Umm, police, you put your life on the line but nobody really appreciates you enough for it. Being a hero isn't what it's cracked up to be anymore.

\- Used to be cop myself. - Leon commented. - Only for a day though.

\- I thought I was bad. - Luis said.

\- What happened? - I interrupted curiously.

Leon looked at me a bit sadly for sure it was a hard past for him.

\- Somewhow I managed to get myself involved with the incident in Raccoon City, on my fisrt day in the force.

\- That is the incident with the viral outbreak, right? - I asked and he nodded. I think I'm beginning to understand why he didn't want to tell me before.

\- 1998, I'll never forget it. - Leon commented. - It was the year when those grisly murders occurred in the Arklay mountains. Soon after, the news was out to the whole world revealing that it was the fault of a secret viral experiment conducted by the international pharmaceutical enterprise, Umbrella. The virus broke out in a nearby mountain community, Raccoon City, and hit the paceful little town with a devastating blow crippling its very foundations. Not taking any chances, the president of the United States ordered a contingency plan to sterilize Raccoon City. With the whole affair gone public, the United States government issued an indefinite suspension of bussines degree to Umbrella. Soon its stock prices crashed and for all intents and purposes Umbrella was finished.

\- Woow. - I mumbled surprised.

\- I think I might have seen a sample of the virus in the lab at the department. - Commented the spaniard.

Suddenly we heard a noise and a man, with his face bloodied and dragging a huge ax across the floor, entered where we were.

\- I am going to kill you. - He said with a loud voice approaching to Leon and Luis.

These two tried to retreat, I was able to get his attention, but I was afraid, I thought my life is more valuable, but I would die anyway.

\- Do something cop! - Luis exclaimed.

\- After you. - Leon said.

The enemy attacked them but gave it to the chains that kept them tied, so these two managed to free themselves. Then he went to Leon, who was on the ground, raised his ax to end his life, but the blond with a kick threw him against a wall and falling to the ground face down fractured his neck, thus having a tragic death.

I watched the scene with horror, the good thing was that they were saved, but the very Spanish idiot stood up and fled. Leon got up and came up to me to untie me.

\- Where the fuck is that asshole going? - I asked once free.

\- What? - He said.

\- The spaniard. - I said while touching the pockets of my jean to make sure that my body was intact, in fact I am very delicate in that aspect.

\- Ah, it's gone.

\- Oh seriously? - I asked sarcastic and he just denied making a face.

I realized that Leon kept his eyes on me, I was still inspecting me.

\- What? - I asked. - I'm making sure that I have not been raped, look at you blondie, you don't have your jacket, you probably got raped.

\- Anyway ... - He said to then grab his gun and the shotgun that were in a corner on the ground. - Honey. - Smiled mocking and handed me the shotgun.

\- Now you? - I asked a little offended and held the gun. - Just forget it, blondie. - I cough to go unnoticed.

Suddenly a hooded man called us from outside, through the window.

\- Over here, strangers. - He told us and walked away.

Who should it be?

Leon prepared his gun and I followed behind carrying the shotgun behind me, we left the house and went to the side where that hooded man was supposed to be.

\- Welcome. Got something that might interest you. - He commented and from his tunic he showed us a variety of weapons, ammunition and other things.

My companion spoke with him, he was an inhabitant of the area, but different from the others. He sold us some weapons, I had money to pay but Leon refused me, so he switched to his account. He bought a rifle, a TMP, a pistol, more cartridges for each and grenades, a part of a first aid kit and a backpack to carry it.

We return to the house. The American was equipping himself and I decided to give him the shotgun, he took it, hung it and gave me a gun.

\- And that? - I asked confused.

\- Keep it, you'll need it. Besides, I trust you.

\- Oh, yes, of course, after you commented a almost all your life to a stranger and spanish.

\- I have my reasons. - He said handing me some headphones. I put them on and he set a frequency to test. - Do you hear me?

\- Au! Hey Yes. - I exclaimed rubbing my ear, because the volume was very loud, so I regulated it.

\- How's there? - He tried again.

\- Better. - I said.

My fellow took out the map and placed it on a table where there was a typewriter.

\- This is something old. - I started playing by typing and pressing the keys. - Very well. What is the plan, agent?

\- We have to get here. - He pointed.

\- It's the church. - I said recognizing the location and he nodded.

\- This is where they have the president's daughter.

\- And where they caught my uncle. - I mumbled and he looked at me.

\- Maybe they have him imprisoned with her.

\- I hope so. - I commented.

\- We'll take this route. - He pointed on the map and I just nodded. - Are you ready?

\- Like the boyscouts. Always. - I decided to hang my backpack on my back.

\- Are you sure you can carry that? - He wondered.

\- Yeah sure. - I said firmly.

\- Then ... - Leon saved the map and reloaded his gun. - Let's go.


	6. Chapter 5

When we left, we saw the gate that we had to cross to be able to follow our path, but Leon had a bad feeling. He approached the mural and saw that the area was being watched by the settlers armed with axes, dynamites, machetes and other elements.

He asked me for the rifle and I handed it to him, put a silencer on his rifle, positioned himself as a sniper and started firing at each one while I watched with his binoculars. Actually he was very good to hit the target and right in the head, he killed them with one shoot down.

\- Let's go. - Leon warned me, returning the rifle.

I prepared my gun, as well as he and we entered, we had to cross some bridges, well in fact that seemed because they were really huge wooden boards, not very safe to cross, so we were very careful to do it.

From one moment to another we saw a villager carrying a dynamite in front of us, before throwing it to us Leon shot him, he fell into the void and we heard an explosion below.

\- Chiaaa. - I mumbled astonished looking into the void.

\- Move, come on. - Kennedy ordered and we walked until we reached the other side and thus leave that sector.

Minutes after having walked a lot, we found a house and entered a room. I kept my gun and took a look, it was not very wide, I could say it was a little cozy, there was a bed, a closet, a shelf with several books, even a desk and a window.

Soon my eyes focused on a painting with the image of a man, it was that man ... who belongs to the sect of Los Iluminados, the same one who ordered these two monks and the inhabitants to follow me.

\- Leon, this is the man, I guess he's the leader of the Illuminati. - I commented while I showed him.

\- Mmm, he has a terrifying face. - He said.

\- Look, there are some files. - I pointed while reading those. In the document said something about a parasite called "**Las Plagas**".

**_Considering that the viruses created by the Umbrella Corporation, which destroyed the mind and body of people through mutations, producing necrosis in the host's body, Las Plagas, being a parasite, are more subtle, silently linking to the central nervous system of the victim and taking control of his mind._**

**_Humans infected with Las Plagas, unlike zombies, maintain human appearance and speech ability, and appear relatively normal in appearance. They also retain their human intelligence and ability to act collectively. This makes them more dangerous than other organisms, as they are silent, intelligent and well organized._**

**_When multiple plagas are inserted into human armies, they cause the host to undergo drastic physical mutations and more leeches as in appearance. They are able to regenerate the body of the host ..._**

\- Wooow. - I mumbled as I read, I changed pages.

**_Las Plagas were very ancient parasitic organisms that lived in a remote region of Spain many years ago, these parasites were worshiped by a religious sect called "Los Iluminados"; however, the first Castilian knight of the region and governor of a castle that remained in that place decided to eradicate las plagas forever and had them buried in the old mines of the castle and kill all the leaders of the sect ..._**

\- Las Plagas. - Leon said thinking. - I never heard about that.

Suddenly we heard a noise in the floor below.

\- What was that? - I asked while folding the file.

\- Let's find out. - Leon said taking his gun in hand.

Then I put the file in my backpack and he opened the door slowly. I could hear some villagers say something in spanish.

\- There is a rumor that there are foreigners among us. - Said one.

\- Our boss will take care of them. - Said another. - And if La Plaga is much better ...

We entered the corridor and suddenly felt a step behind us, when we turned around we realized that it was the same bearded man. This bald took us from the neck and raised us to a certain height that not even our feet touched the ground.

Leon and I tried to free ourselves but it was too strong, besides he dropped his gun and I had not prepared mine. Lesson of the day to be always armed when I visit a strange town.

After a moment that man looked us in the eye and let us fall to the ground, Kennedy massaged his neck and sat on the ground recovering oxygen, however I decided to lie down and give a strong sigh.

\- You both carry the same blood as us it seems. - The bearded man spoke. I lay back and looked at him. - Nevertheless, you're outsiders. - The big guy continued. - Just remember, if you become oppress to our eyes, you'll face severe consequences.

I felt chills when hearing that voice, it was a threat or warning or whatever you want to call it, but why did he free us? I thought it was my end.

That guy entered the room where we had been.

\- What? Same blood? - The agent asked, standing up, confused recovering the air.

I, still leaning on the floor, looked at him trying to understand what he meant, until I saw Leon grabbing his gun and entered the room. Is he drugged?

\- Leon wait! - I exclaimed getting up.

I followed him and observed that he was hit by the bearded man, Kennedy fell to the ground and his weapon to another part, further away. I was shocked, that guy with his huge foot stepped on the agent and he couldn't get out.

\- No! - I shouted and the "big cheese", as the spaniard Luis Sera had called him, turned to see me. I swallowed my saliva.

He prepared to attack me, but two shots, through the window, came to his back, it seems that he got angry and decided to follow who had issued those shots. He jumped out of it, completely breaking the glass and I haven't seen it more.

Where will he have gone? Who will have fired? Whoever it is, we owe it the life.

The american got up and grabbed his gun, I leaned back through the door with a sigh of relief.

\- What you smoked? - I asked in spanish watching him.

\- What?

\- What were you thinking? Well, recently you weren't thinking, because if you were thinking you wouldn't have come back here.

Leon just ignored me and looked at the window, I rolled my eyes, it was obvious he was drugged.


	7. Chapter 6

My companion received a call and answered.

\- Leon. I've been able to get some new info that might help you... - I heard a woman's voice.

\- Fill me in. - Said the American, moving away from me a little.

I couldn't understand much of the conversation, I just heard that they were talking about Los Iluminados and the daughter of the president of the United States.

\- Anyway, we had an unexpected run-in with the big cheese of this village. He could have killed us but he let us live... - I heard Leon say. - No... it's okay. I won't leave her, she could be a key witness.

The last thing I heard left me thinking, were they talking about me? I think I am a hindrance to his mission and could end up ruining everything ... Shit, I wonder how he got to the president.

\- Understood. - He said to end the call and approached me.

I gave him a half smile and sighed.

\- Leon, how did you get this mission? - I asked curious.

He looked at me a brief time, sighed and commented to me.

\- I received a special training via secret organization working under the direct control of the president. I was to assume the responsibility of protecting the new president family. It was right before I was to take on my duties of protecting the President's daughter, when she was abducted. - He directed his gaze to the window where the bearded man jumped. - That is the ultimate reason why I'm in this lonely rural part of Europe. According to our intelligence, there is reliable information about a sighting of a girl who looks very similar to the president's daughter. Apparently, she is being witheld by some unidentified group of people. - He looked at the ground. - Who would have thought that my first job would have been a rescue mission?

I kept thinking, what a bad run for that man, I suppose.

\- But why? Why you? - I questioned him looking from head to toe.

\- Because I'm a survivor of the Raccoon City incident, I suppose. - He looked at me.

Then I decided to put the issue aside to continue our way.

\- How about you? - He asked me while we were walking. - You know more about me than I do about you.

\- I'm just an exchange student, only daughter, my father was a hunter, you know, my mom was a nurse and the rest of my family works in agriculture, they like nature, but I'm different, I like the technological world. - I watched my surroundings as I walked. - I practiced soccer, krav maga and parkour. What else do I tell you? That do I like basketball and prefer Los Angeles Lakers than Miami Heat? - I said the last sounding sarcastic and he just raised an eyebrow.

\- Interesting. - It was the only thing he commented.

We reached the edge of a river and saw two villagers in a boat that stopped halfway, I couldn't see what was the reason for the stop, but Leon with his binoculars took a look.

\- Shit, no. - He muttered.

\- What? What's going on? - I asked intrigued.

He handed me his binoculars and I could see that those two men were lifting someone else's body, I noticed that he was wearing a police uniform, he must be another agent's partner. They threw him into the river and the villagers returned to our way. We hid behind huge rocks, until the two men left.

\- We have to rescue him. - I said and walked with the intention of getting on the boat.

When we suddenly felt small tremors, I thought it was an earthquake until I saw a huge sea monster coming out of the water and bringing the policeman's body to its mouth, swallowing him whole.

\- What that fuck! - I exclaimed open-mouthed.

Leon and I watched the scene surprised. The creature returned to the water. My heart was beating at a thousand revolutions per hour. I had never seen anything like this in my life.

\- What do we do now? - I asked still stunned by what I had just seen.

\- We have to cross to the other side of the river. - The blond said firmly.

\- Are you crazy? - I questioned and he handed me the map, I took a look and yes, he was right, all for saving the president's daughter.

I just sighed. In this case, I would wished to have died bleeding to death.

\- Come on, get on! - He said already inside the boat.

\- Ima-imagine if I'm devoured by that thing, I-I don't think I'm ready to live inside a sea monster like Jonah, I still have sins to commit. - I stuttered scared.

With my heart in my mouth, I got on the boat. I took a deep breath and headed to the river, our goal was to cross over to the other side.

Everything seemed calm, although I could see the face of Leon, he was very nervous. But who the hell wouldn't be like that? Fuck, I was eating my nails and praying that this thing wouldn't devour us.

Unfortunately, on the way that sea creature appeared to us, pushed us under the boat and we fell into the water.

I tried to float with all my strength, the backpack that was on my back was heavy, I was about to drown, but the agent gave me a hand, took off my backpack and swam as fast as possible. I stayed afloat, looking around and soon I saw the monster that was heading towards me.

I swam, desperately, behind Leon, he threw the backpack in the boat that, fortunately, had not passed it any break. He went up and helped me to get safe.

I lay on one side, but soon I put my head out of the boat and vomited, I had swallowed water that stunk.

\- Laura, are you okay? - Leon asked me, while he touched my shoulder.

\- Y-Yeah ... - I coughed a little until I recovered and just nodded. - Thank you.

I watched the whole river, apparently the sea creature had disappeared underwater. We soon realized that the anchor had fallen, when the blond was going to raise it, it got stuck. We both looked at each other intrigued.

Suddenly we saw the anchor chains stretch.

\- Shit, hold on! - Leon exclaimed.

We felt the boat move, apparently the anchor had been stuck by that monster and we were dragged. I was so afraid that I started screaming. I was in a panic.

With my adrenaline to the limit I saw three harpoons in a corner, half covered by a black tent. When the boat stopped I could only hear to my companion cursing, I stood up and saw that the monster was approaching to our direction. Leon tried to start the engine of the boat, but it didn't seem to work. Then I grabbed one of the harpoons and threw it at that creature, it hit him on the head and swam away.

Kennedy looked at me surprised, then he got up and grabbed another harpoon, waited for that thing to return and when it returned he stuck it in the neck.

\- You blocked its gills. - I said in Spanish but he didn't understand me. - Throw it in the mouth.

Leon prepared the last harpoon and aimed, launched it just as the monster opened its mouth, it began to lose a lot of blood and to drown in the depths.

\- Yeah! Die son of a bitch! - I exclaimed victoriously.

What we had not noticed was that the anchor, which had been stuck by that creature, broke from the boat and the rope became entangled by my foot, which is why it dragged me.

\- No, no, shit! - I exclaimed desperately.

Before falling into the water, the american grabbed me, removed his knife and began to cut the rope until I was free, we had lain on the surface of the boat and we sighed with relief.

\- Thank you. - I mumbled and sat in a corner of the boat.

\- Looks like you could finally take a bath, huh? - The agent commented who leaned on the other corner.

\- Same as you, right? - I raised my eyebrow looking at him. And he just refused to splash a little water to me and start the boat. - Hey! - I exclaimed and did the same thing but I did not even bother.

After that, we had reached the other side of the river, we got off that machine and I put the backpack on my back. Suddenly he began to feel bad. I managed to see that he coughed up blood and writhed in pain pressing against his abdomen.

\- Leon, what's wrong? - I asked worried.

I held him so he wouldn't fall to the ground, he felt very weak. But how? A while ago he was fine.

I observed a small house and decided to enter it, Kennedy leaned back against the wall while I checked my surroundings with the gun and closed the door, suddenly the blond fell to the ground unconscious.

\- Rays, agent. - I mumbled and knelt to verify his condition.

I took his pulse, hw was still alive, I breathed a sigh of relief even though that still didn't take away my worry. Suddenly I felt someone point a gun at my head.

\- Don't move - Said in Spanish, that voice sounded to me.

\- Pamela? - I asked and I turned around.

\- I said you wouldn't move rulita.

I laughed, she looked at me seriously and raised an eyebrow.

\- I know that expression. - I said getting up while I kept my gun. - Pamela no! - I exclaimed but it was too late, she gave me one of her diabetic hugs.


	8. Chapter 7

Leon Kennedy was still unconscious and Pamela had helped me to lift him up to put him on a wooden bed that was in the house, not very comfortable but it was better than leaving him on the floor.

I stood looking at the agent's body. I still couldn't believe that we had arrived so far, I couldn't believe that I was still alive. This is incredible, it's like a fucking dream.

Suddenly I got dizzy and felt like something was walking inside my chest and my abdomen. I screamed in pain and cough, shit, it was blood. Pamela just stood next to me and held me.

\- You're okay? - She asked worried.

\- Yes. - I answered with a slightly hoarse voice.

I ran out of the house and vomited blood.

\- You're not okay. - Interrupted Pamela who came to my aid and gave me a small bottle of water.

\- Thank you. - I just said and started drinking it. - Can I know what you're doing here, miss? - I asked with my very peculiar tone and with a half smile.

\- I came on vacation Miss. And you? - She said following the game and I just smiled, it was a long time since I didn't see her.

\- Same, but I didn't see you with the other tourists. How long ago are you here?

\- The truth is that I came with Richard ...

\- Ooopaaa. - I interrupted with my perverted look.

\- He died. - By saying this I was shocked.

\- I'm sorry, how?

\- Those spaniards attacked us, Richard believed himself to be the hero and they killed him cuz he was an idiot. - she said it coldly and I was frozen.

\- Shouldn't you cry or something? - I tried to understand hers feelings.

\- You say? I don't want to get depressed now that you're with me I feel better.

\- You certainly didn't answer my question. How long have you been here?

\- Oh, I'm sorry Miss, I'm a month ago.

\- What? - I was shocked. - And you're still alive.

\- What? Did you think I was going to give up and die now? No rulita, luckily this house had some comforts and something to eat, but they are already running out.

\- And where did you get that gun? - I questioned to see that she had the gun hanging by the waist.

\- I always carry it with me, my dad says it's for my safety.

\- Oh sure, he's a cop, and I thought that no cockroach you could kill.

\- You're a bitch. - She told me showing hers middle finger.

\- And so you love me. - I smiled and she rolled her eyes. - Don't do that, you will remain cross-eyed.

\- Yes, of course, how did you get here? And who is your strange partner who is unconscious in bed? - She interrogated me.

\- He's an emo boy I found out there. - I answered without giving much importance.

\- Ruli, tell me. - She insisted.

\- Me. - I said funny and she looked at me very angry. - Okay, I'll tell you. A few days ago I came on vacation and there is a satanic sect, I would say, called "Los Iluminados", I'm sure they are the culprits of everything. That they control the villagers in the area. One named Osmund Saddler is the cause of everything. Look. - I commented while I removed the file from the backpack and handed it to my friend.

She began to read it, while I decided to look at my surroundings. Everything was very quiet.

\- This can serve as evidence of all the murders. - Pamela said when she finished reading it. She returned the file and I put it in my backpack. - What else? - She wondered.

\- Well, they have my uncle, and the villagers killed the tourists who came with us and also my parents. - I said the last thing in a whisper.

\- Sorry, rulis. - She told me and approached me.

\- Get away satan! I do not want your hugs, please. - I joked to avoid getting depressed, she just laughed and took a step back.

\- And what about the emo boy? - Questioned again.

\- Well about that guy ... I managed to escape from the village or so I thought until I stepped on a stupid trap that injured my foot, as you see. - I pointed to my wound. - He assisted me, is a kind of agent who works for the United States government and came to this area to rescue the president's daughter, apparently they kidnapped her.

\- You're not lying to me? - She asked incredulously.

\- No. - I answered looking her in the eyes. - By the way, he speaks English and doesn't understand spanish very well, so less Guaraní.

\- Oh no, he's going to be a headache. - My friend added as she rested a hand on her head.

\- Just for you. - I said.

\- Damn, you know english.

\- Do not worry, I can translate.

That said, we went back into the house, the sun was hiding. I left the backpack on the side of the bed. Then Pamela gave me a can of corn, and with all the hunger I had, I had to eat it.

\- So now you're going to go with him? - She asked.

\- What other option do I have? Wait, are you getting jealous? - I looked at her curiously.

\- What? Of course I don't ruli. I'm just trying to protect you, I do not like that guy.

\- Ok Mom. - I joked. - Ha, you can come with us.

\- Shouldn't you ask him first?

\- I do not care, we have to get out of this hell anyway. If it isn't with him, we will do it together. - I left the empty can on the table. - Pamela, you cannot stay here. We have to move forward, there must be an exit.

Suddenly we were interrupted by a sound, it seemed like a phone call. I went to Leon, took his cell phone out of his pocket and saw that it said "Videocall- Hunnigan" was a video call.

\- Are you going to attend? - Asked my friend.

\- Ehh, yes. - I said doubtful and attended the video call, I could see the face of that Hunnigan. - Ahh ... Hello?

\- Who are you? - The girl asked in english a bit defensively. - Where's Leon?

\- Sorry, I'm Laura Lopez. I guess Leon told you about me. He is unconscious. - I said in hers language.

\- How?

\- I don't know, he was fine until he suddenly fainted. But don't worry, I'm taking care of him. It looks like the sleeping beauty. - I said as I showed her from the cellphone to where Leon, Hunnigan just grimaced.

\- Okay, tell him to call me when he wakes up. - Hunnigan said.

\- Understood, but wait, Hunnigan. - I interrupted.

\- Yes?

\- Is there a chance we'll get out of here alive?

\- Don't worry, Agent Kennedy is one of the best trained in the agency, if he promised to take you with him, then you are in good hands. - When I heard this, I was a little bewildered and the video call ended.

\- What did you say? - Pamela asked me with her lost expression.

\- She is a contact of that blonde, she wants to warn him when he wakes up so that he returns the call, or in this case, video call. - I explained.

\- Ok. - My friend said.

Then I looked at the phone in my hand. Should he have something important? They say curiosity killed the cat, but I'm not a cat, so.

I moved a bit away from my friend and I started to infiltrate Leon's cell phone until I heard someone clear his throat behind me, I turned and it was him. Oh, oh, oh, I think I feel like the cat now.

\- Hello. - I smiled innocent.

He showed me his hand to return what belonged to him, so I returned it to him.

\- Hunnigan wants you to return the call. - I warned him in english.

\- Okay, and wow, it's already dark, how many hours have I been unconscious? - He asked.

\- Ehhh, I don't know, about three hours maybe.

\- He finally woke up. - Pamela interrupted.

\- Aha. - I just said.

\- Who are you? - Leon asked and my friend looked at me.

\- She is my friend. - I interrupted. - Her name is Pamela, she only speaks spanish.

\- Mmm, okay. - Leon commented. - My name is Leon Kennedy. - He introduce himself looking at my friend and they both shook hands, Pamela thought it was very strange, it showed on her face.

\- I want her to come with us, her father is a cop and she is an expert in, you know, fighting and all that. - I explained.

\- It's great, we have to go to church, but first I'll make a call. - Leon said to then leave the house.

\- What happened? - Pamela asked.

\- You will accompany us. - I smiled. - We're going to a church, so it looks like there's the president's daughter and probably my uncle.

\- Church? Wait... what? - Questioned my friend quite confused.

\- The president's daughter, if we want to get out of here alive, we will accompany him and help him in his mission, unless you know another way out of this damn town.

\- Fine. - She said without arguing. Apparently she had no other idea.

The american entered the house again, sat on a chair and rested his arm on the table sighing, it seems that he was somewhat exhausted.

\- How you feel? - I asked. I was standing and supported by a piece of furniture looking the ceiling.

\- I'll be fine. And you? - He answered.

\- Getting better. - I replied.

In that my friend approached, sat in front of Leon leaving two opened cans of corn, on the table, of which one gave it to him with a teaspoon.

\- You have to feed a little, to recover energy. - I interrupted him before he said anything and he looked at me suspiciously. - We didn't put drugs or poison or anything like that, so don't worry. - I said and he looked at Pamela who was already eating hers.

\- Thank you. - He said and proceeded to eat. - Won't you eat? - He wondered.

\- I already ate, don't worry. - I answered and he just kept eating.


	9. Chapter 8

We had prepared to continue on. Seriously, why at night? I was scared.

Anyway, the agent explained a little about the plan and I had to translate it to my friend. In general, find Ashley Graham, the daughter of the President of the United States and wait for the evacuation.

At one point I sat on the bed to change the bandage on my leg. Then we equipped ourselves with our respective weapons and other things which I found very strange that, after what happened in the river, our headphones still work, now that I think about it, also Leon's phone ... well, I guess they are waterproof.

We set out to take what was necessary and I put the backpack, we had some flashlights and ready, we were prepared for this nocturne adventure.

We headed to a rocky path. On one side a man appeared, all three of us were alarmed and pointed at him with our pistols. He walked slowly in our direction until he made a strange movement with his head and it exploded.

\- What the hell? - Leon asked.

That man continued standing and without a head, but something appeared instead of it, a kind of tentacles with blades. We took a few steps until that thing attacked us with that which replaced his head, the three of us shot him and finished him.

A lot of blood was spilled on the surface, it was really disgusting. I lowered my weapon and approached to check him.

\- What was that thing? - Pamela questioned.

\- I don't know Pamelita, but this goes beyond my knowledge.

\- It seems that this is what Las Plagas does. - Interrupted the blond. - Better let's continue. - He ordered.

The three of us started jogging to move faster. Our way to rescue Ashley was very long. Sometimes, I had to walk because the backpack was heavy, so Leon decided to take it off to carry it with him.

On the one side, more of those villagers appeared and seriously some people exploited their head, I think the agent was right, it seemed like a mutation or something like that. We had no other option but to run and sometimes we shot them.

We managed to get away from them until we crossed a section where there was nothing but three huts and squawks coming from a group of crows that were flying over that area. Suddenly bars made by hard trunks closed all possible way of escape thus preventing us from continuing our expedition.

The three of us became alert, I felt a chill run down my back when I heard a noise coming from an huge door that was closed.

We noticed that a villager pulled a lever and that huge door opened slowly. Other inhabitants appeared from that door, pushing several strings with great force, they were very hurried.

\- Quick! Quick! - They said.

\- Use the muscles!

\- Hurry hurry up!

We were perplexed seeing what they were doing. We heard terrifying roars. If I had heart problems, I would have had a heart attack long ago.

The ropes got out of their hands and from that huge door a giant was released, he looked like an ogre, he was quite ugly. He began to kill each of the villagers, stepped on them and crushed them with his fist. That was like a live massacre. Suddenly he attacked us with his arm, the blond made a backflip dodging the attack, Pamela pulled back and I simply threw myself to the ground.

Then my friend helped me stand up, attentive as always. We moved away a little from that monster, we felt cornered until we heard the howl of a dog.

\- Hey! It's that dog! - Leon exclaimed with a hopeful tone.

The dog came to where we were and began to distract that thing.

Kennedy removed the TMP from the backpack and began to shoot the giant. My friend decided to support him too, both shot. However, I stayed frozen, doing nothing, but when I was going to shoot him he attacked us, took a huge rock and threw it at our direction but luckily we managed to avoid it.

When we stood up we saw that the monster crushed the dog.

\- No! - Leon shouted and with all the rage in the world began to shoot at that thing.

Pamela and I looked at each other like "What's up to him?"

We noticed that a strange thing was coming out of the giant's neck, and this one was clenching its head in pain. The american agent thought fast and ran and then jump over the shoulder of that monster to reach its huge neck, took his knife and stabbed it several times.

The beast roared because of the damage and threw Leon out, but he remained standing, looking like an acrobat. That thing lost its balance and fell, apparently, dead to the ground causing a small tremor in the ground. My friend and I look at the blond open-mouthed.

\- Woow. - It was the only thing I said trying to enter myself.

\- Poor dog. - Pamela said looking at the animal's parts.

\- Yes. - I commented still impacted.

\- Hey! It's over. - My friend shook me.

Suddenly I reacted when I saw that the bars opened automatically, which I found quite strange. So we continue our way.

We had crossed some bridges and in the distance I could see the church. I was very happy and anxious, I went ahead, hurrying my steps, trotting at a certain moment, but something stopped me. A wolf stood in the middle of the road and growled at me, I cursed in a whisper.

I decided to go back a few slow steps, but the animal ran to my way and launched itself on me trying to bite me, but I managed to shoot it twice, I threw it aside. I stood up and Pamela and Leon overtook me.

Soon that wolf got up and tentacles came out of its back.

\- Las Plagas - I heard the agent saying angrily.

Kennedy took a few steps forward and shot it with the TMP until he killed it, but more of them arrived and then my friend and I decided to shoot those creatures until we finished their lives. Then we reloaded our weapons and arrived at the location.

We entered the church, there was nobody inside. Where could the girl be? Will my uncle be here?

Leon went to a part where there was a ladder and we followed him. While on the second floor we were able to see a huge portrait of Osmund Saddler, but there was no other way forward.

\- So? - Pamela asked.

\- I don't know. - I answered.

Kennedy had not said a word and noticed that there was a huge lamp composed of candles in the center and he jumped on it to make a movement and push on the other side.

\- Do we have to jump? - My friend asked me.

I just smiled, I love jumping, so I had no problem, despite the problem of my leg, but I was already healing, I managed to cross to the other side. However Pamela hesitated a bit but managed to pass.

\- And now that? - I asked to Leon.

\- There is a door in the corridor but a steel grate prevents us from crossing to it. - The blond was thinking a brief moment.

\- What is this? - Pamela interrupted touching some buttons in a machine that was in a corner.

Some reflectors were lit, they were of three different colors; red, green and blue. These bore certain marks.

\- Well done. - Leon commented to then approach the machine.

Pamela looked surprised and decided to give the place to our american fellow. He tried to find some pattern in those marks while pressing the buttons.

My friend and I took a look around us.

\- Do you know what I think is very significant about this place? - She questioned.

\- What thing? - I asked.

\- The symbol is something very peculiar. - She commented

Then I watched as the agent tried to find some connection between those colors and I smiled.

\- You're a genius, Pamela. - I congratulated her.

I suggested to Leon that he try to unite these colors as the shape of the symbol of Los Iluminados and that is how the steel grate opened.

\- You're welcome. - Said my friend with her sarcastic tone.

Leon put the TMP in his backpack and prepared his gun. We go to that door. Kennedy opened it and we entered our weapons pointing everywhere, we found a blonde girl, very young, about 20 years old.

\- Ashley! - Exclaimed the blonde man and lowered his weapon.

\- Don't come! - The girl shouted in english and threw a wooden stick at Leon.

Pamela and I looked at each other and burst out laughing, especially because of her shrill girl voice, so we kept our guns. The agent looked at us seriously and we decided to laugh in a whisper but soon we realized that the screaming girl was quite scared, so my friend and I calmed down.

\- Hey! Take it easy - The blond said looking at Ashley.

\- No! Get away! - Shouted the girl clinging to a barrel.

\- Calm down. Everything's gonna be just fine - The agent said trying to win the confidence of the girl. - My name's Leon. I'm under the president's orders to rescue you.

\- What? My father? - The blonde girl asked somewhat surprised.

\- That's right. - Leon commented bending down to her height.- And I have to get you out of here. Now come with me.

Both stood up, the blond was ready to make a call and the squeaky looked at us. I gave a look to her, I pursed my lips trying not to laugh and I gave her a smile.

However, Pamela couldn't bear she keeping her gaze on us without saying a word to us.

\- I got tired, say something at least a "Hello" - My friend said in spanish but the blonde girl didn't understand and I laughed out loud.

\- What are you talking about? - The president's daughter questioned. - Who are you two?

\- Excuse me miss, my friend doesn't speak english. I am Laura and she is Pamela, we are Paraguayan. And we are here only to escape from those demented villagers. - I explained and she understood.

\- Nice to meet you, my name is Ashley Graham and I'm ...

\- The United States president's daughter. - I interrupted.

\- Yes, how did you know that?

\- Well ... I'm not so stupid to risk my life for anyone, after all I did not come for you or for him, my friend and I just want to get out of this hell, but we can have a little compassion for you in return of a good reward from your daddy.

\- You're blackmailing me? - The blondie asked defensively and I only raised one side of my eyebrow and looked for another part ignoring her. - You're a...

\- What happen? - Leon interrupted.

\- Nothing blond, the squeaky of your mission is a good company. - I said to then look at Ashley and smile.

\- How dare you? - She asked a little angry and I let out a slight laugh.

Then, tired, I leaned my back against the wall and soon my mood faded, I sighed in frustration.

\- What do you have? - Pamela asked me, worried.

\- This is where my uncle was kidnapped, I expected to meet him. - I said sad.

\- What happens? - Ashley asked worried.

Leon just looked at me sad.

\- Ashley, aside of you, have you seen anyone else kidnapped around here? - The agent asked.

\- No, they left me alone here why the question?

\- Forget it, it must be too late ... - I interrupted thinking the worst.

\- Laura ... - Leon was going to say something, but I interrupted him.

\- Now we have a mission, is not that, agent? - I said a little nervous with eyes on the verge of tears.

I could see how everyone looked at me sadly. I took a deep breath and stood firm.

\- Something new? - I looked at Leon.

\- There is another trail to get out of the village, they will send a chopper beyond there to pick us up - He answered. - But look, Laura, we could see the way ...

\- I just have to let him go, okay? - I interrupted him and he understood my decision.


	10. Chapter 9

The two americans left the room where we were and my friend and I followed them from behind.

\- Are you okay? - Pamela asked me.

\- Yes, yes. - I answered.

\- Sure?

\- Yes, I'll be fine. - I gave her a half smile.

We reached the first floor and when we were going to leave someone interrupted us.

\- I'll take the girl. - We heard it saying in english.

That voice, it had to be him. The four of us direct our eyes towards that person. He was a tall, thin man with a half-deformed face, wearing a purple robe that covered his entire body. This tunic had an argyle pattern with the insignia of Los Iluminados ones on the chest, a belt and a cape.

He carried with him a very peculiar scepter, with a kind of insect on the tip, according to the file it must be La Plaga, with which he controls the other inhabitants or carriers of the parasite.

\- Who are you? - Leon asked.

\- If you must know, my name is Osmund Saddler, the master of this fine religious... Community - He answered.

\- What do you want? - Leon questioned defensively, putting Ashley behind him.

\- To demonstrate to the whole world our astounding power of course. No longer will the United States think they can police the world forever. So, we kidnapped the President's daughter in order to give her a power and then... Send her back

\- No. - Ashley murmured and I looked at her intrigued. - Leon ... I think they shot something in my neck.

\- What did you do to her? - The agent questioned very angry.

\- We just planted her a little gift. Oh, there's going to be one hell of a party when she returns home to her loving father - Explained Saddler and let out an evil laugh. - But before that, I thought I might bargain with the president for some... Donations. Believe it or not, it takes quite a lot of money to keep this church up and running - He said looking at the symbol of his sect.

I was very worried about what I had just heard, Leon was very angry.

\- Faith and money. Religion's nowhere, Saddler. - The agent commented.

\- Oh, I believe I forgot to tell you that we gave to you and that girl the same gift. - He said the last pointing with his finger at me.

Leon and I looked at each other, we were a little confused, but he caught something.

\- When we were unconscious. - He murmured.

\- Damn spanish asshole. - I whispered, thinking that he could be working with them.

\- Oh, I truly hope you like our small but special contributions. When the eggs hatch, you'll become my puppets. Involuntarily, you'll do as I say. I'll have total control over your mind. Don't you think this is a revolutionary way to propagate one's faith? - Saddler continued.

\- Sounds more like an alien invasion if you ask me. - Leon replied.

Suddenly two men with crossbows entered the church from the front door and pointed their guns at us. The four of us turned to see them.

\- We are fried. - I whispered.

Leon looked to the side and quickly took Ashley's hand to stretch and flee. The two monks fired their crossbows against them, but managed to dodge and jumped breaking a window.

Pamela and I stayed inside the church, both quickly removed our guns and fired at the two iluminados.

\- Come on! Run! - I screamed as I fled and with my friend we jumped out of the window where the two americans had jumped. - Fuck. - I murmured.

The broken glass made a small superficial cut on my arm. Luckily the fall didn't affect my leg much.

I saw that the agent helped the screaming girl to stand up and then Pamela approached him pushing him very angry. I stood up to see what was happening, Ashley got scared.

\- What the fuck is your stupid problem? - Pamela asked. - You almost got us killed in there.

Kennedy just kept quiet, considering that my friend was of the same height as Leon, she looked him straight in the eyes, face to face. It was terrifying to see my friend with all her fury. The confrontation looks took a few seconds because Pamela decided to get away from him and approached me.

\- You okay? - She asked me and I just nodded.

When we left the church, we met with almost all the villagers standing looking at our way, holding torches and carrying different kinds of tools like weapons.

The agent noticed a cart full of barrels, shot a few bullets and it exploded, leaving us a free path in the middle of the inhabitants.

We started running to get away from the site and arrive as quickly as possible at the extraction point.

After a few confrontations against the villagers we met on the way, we were crossing a bridge, Leon received a video call and didn't look very happy about that.

\- Damn it! - He whispered after he finished talking.

\- What's wrong? - I interrupted.

\- Bad news. - He answered. - They lost contact with the chopper. Someone must have shot it down.

\- Shit. - I murmured.

\- They're going to send another one, meanwhile we have to go to the extraction point. - He explained.

\- Good. - I said a little discouraged and then I explained it to Pamela.

We had passed the bridge until we noticed that there was a cabin and two huge access doors on one side.

It was when a group of villagers with torches and "weapons" began to arrive, entered through the doors and crossed the other side of the bridge. They were cornered us.

\- Grab him! - They shouted.

\- Don't let them escape!

\- What are we gonna do, Leon? - Ashley asked scared.

\- I hate to say it, but we're sandwiched all right. Quick, in that cabin! - He said pointing to the cabin.

We ran to get into that place and the man closed the door leaning on it.

\- Leon. - Said someone calling everyone's attention.

It was the spaniard, he threw a wooden stick at the agent to be able to lock the door.

\- Small world huh? - Luis commented. - Well, I see that the President's equipped his daughter with... Ballistics, too

I looked at him very angry, he was a total pervert that asshole.

\- How rude! And I believe there's any relevance with my figure and my standing. Who are you? - Ashley questioned on defense, this time I didn't laugh because the spaniard overstepped the limits.

\- Ho ho, excuse me your highness. Perhaps the young lady might want to introduce herself first before asking someone his name? - Sera said with an arrogant tone.

\- Her name's Ashley Graham, the President's daughter. - She answered trying to sound rude.

\- Is she...? Well, you know. - He asked while looking at the agent.

\- Don't worry, she's cool. - Leon replied while making sure that the site was sheltered.

\- Ehh, never mind, there's supposed to be some kind of obvious symptom before you turn into one of them anyways. - Commented the spaniard walking and looked at Pamela from head to toe. - and who are you beautiful princess?

Then I decided to push him against the wall and take him from his shirt.

\- Shut your fucking beak - I told him in spanish between teeth and with a threatening look. - How do you know that? What are you doing here?

\- Oh, sweetheart, what do you think if I invite you to dinner and explain everything? - He asked winking at me.

\- I'm not in the mood. - I said and I pulled out my gun to aim him at the head. - Talk now!

\- Laura, why are you ...? - Leon tried to reassure me, but I interrupted him.

\- Shut up, blondie! - I exclaimed in english. - Look, how's supposed that he knows about the symptoms or that Ashley is infected?

\- Leon and you too, except that girl. - Interrupted the spaniard.

\- Shut up! You'd better say something in your defense or I'll blame you for everything. Do you know what La Plaga is? - I questioned furiously.

I could see in that Spaniard's face an expression of surprise, I know he knows it.

\- Guys, look! - The squeaky interrupted.

We noticed that the villagers were surrounding the cabin.

\- Laura, let him. - Leon ordered.

I turned to see him, who believe he is?. Then I looked at Pamela, she was quite confused, then I sighed and stopped pointing him with the gun.

\- Then I explain you everything. - I said to my friend. - Now we're going to have to fight.

\- I sew. - She took off her gun.

\- Ashley upstairs! - The agent ordered and the blonde girl nodded and then went up.

\- Ok. It's game time. - Commented the spaniard holding his gun approaching a window next to the american blond.

My friend and I decided to cover the other window and started shooting.

\- Pamela, shoot them in the head. - I said and she nodded.

Kennedy came up with the brilliant idea of pushing some furniture to cover the windows to keep us safe, so I decided to help him. Although they didn't do much good because the villagers with their axes broke them.

Before they entered, Luis Sera shot them several times. Some began to enter from the other windows, they were too many. We couldn't with everyone.

One of them, with his ax, almost cut Pamela, but she fortunately managed to dodge and grabbed the object to stick him in the head of the infected.

I could see that my friend was disgusted to see the blood that spilled the body of the man, but she was forced to concentrate and keep firing because they were getting more and more infected.

I continued shooting at the villagers, but a woman grabbed me from behind covering my mouth and pressing my neck, she was so strong that she lifted me a few inches into the air. With my gun I shot her several times and she left me free, I hit another bullet in her head and it exploded. She was one of those special infected.

I was scared to see that her sharp tentacles were going to nail me, so I slid on a table there and fell to the ground. The infected broke the furniture.

I reloaded my pistol and when I saw that she was going to attack Leon, I shot her several times, although that didn't stop one of her tentacles from hitting the agent, just before she died.

I didn't have time to check the state of the american because suddenly we heard broken glass, they were probably trying to enter from the second floor.

\- Leon, upstairs! - Luis warned and the blonde went up.

While we were firing we heard Kennedy's voice, it seemed like he was fighting hand in hand with one of them.

\- Go and help him! Pamela and I will cover here. - I notified the spaniard.

\- So Pamela is her name. - He said as he reloaded his gun and winked at my friend.

\- Fuck off. - My friend whispered.

\- Go! - I ordered him and Luis Sera went up to the second floor to help Leon.

We continued with the massacre until I ran out of ammunition. Just then a villager jumped on me and we fell to the ground. Pamela arrived and shot him in the head, I sighed with relief and threw my body aside.

My friend gave me a hand to stand up. I reloaded the pistol and we continued firing.

After several minutes of shootings, the villagers began to move away as if nothing had happened.

There were traces of gunpowder and blood everywhere, the cabin had been a complete disaster.

I started coughing and then the three of the second floor came down.

\- Looks like they're backing off. - Leon said lowering his weapon. It was there that I could see a cut on his right arm.

\- Leon, your arm ... - I pointed.

They all stared at the agent's arm, which was losing blood at the time.

\- Oh my God. - The President's daughter said, covering her mouth.

\- Calm down, it's just a cut, I've been through worse things. - Kennedy said without giving much importance.

\- Come on, give me that here. - I said keeping my gun and asked him for the backpack to remove the first aid kit and cure him.

When I finished cleaning the wound I put a spray so that it would heal or at least stop bleeding. I proceeded to store the kit in the backpack and decided to carry it with me.

\- So, what do we do now? - Questioned the spaniard as he turned his gun and walked.

\- The bridge we crossed to get here is out, so I guess we have no choice but to keep moving. - The american replied as he moved his arm.

\- I forgot something, you guys go on ahead. - Sera commented saving his weapon and then leaving the cabin.

\- Luis. - Leon called him holding himself by the door frame but the Spaniard ignored him.

\- That son of a bitch. - I mumbled trying to leave but the agent stopped me.

I gave up, because our priority was to get out of here alive. Although I still had issues to solve with that asshole.


	11. Chapter 10

The four of us had stayed a while in the cabin, while Leon saw the map, Ashley was browsing the site and I was explaining to my friend what just happened. Then the agent told us the extraction point and the path we should take.

Sometimes the road we went was very dark and we used flashlights, we heard thunder and saw lightning in the gloomy sky, it seemed like it was going to rain.

We had reached a desolate place, there was no one walking around except for us. We were at the height of the village, a place further away from the church, I had never arrived here before.

We had crossed a door, and we arrived at a road with a slightly high relief to finally reach a bridge, well built by the way. We were able to admire a huge but huge and sinister castle that was located on the other side of the bridge. To be even more spooky, the flashes of lightning illuminated the dantesque architecture and I was terrified by this scenario.

\- Calm ruli. - My friend told me.

\- This is scary, Pamelita. - I commented trying to calm the nerves.

Suddenly we heard footsteps from a crowd, we managed to see a group of villagers coming to our way running.

\- Onn the other side of the bridge! - Kennedy exclaimed and we ran to the other side. - You take that one. - He told me and I helped him turn the crank so that the villagers could not cross in time.

We were looking at how the bridge was, nothing bad to look old, at least we saved ourselves from those assholes.

When we turned to follow our path, the "Big Cheese" appeared and pushed me with his strong arm throwing me to the shoreline, I barely grabbed a thick rope that hold the huge bridge, if let go I fell into the void.

I heard some screams coming from Ashley. My breathing was shaking and I began to sweat, I was on the edge of the abyss, a mistake and I could die.

In order not to look at the precipice I noticed that Leon was shooting with his pistol at his head to distract him and Ashley ran away to avoid attracting the attention of the bearded man.

Shit, my strength was fading, I felt my arms go numb and suddenly I couldn't stand it anymore ... I let myself fall.

I closed my eyes, it was my end, I felt as I fell slowly and my soul was detached from my body, in flashes came to my mind the faces of my parents and my uncle, peace and joy ... I felt a hand, first I thought it was God receiving me in "paradise", but when I opened my eyes I saw my friend. I looked at her surprised, she had saved me. With all her strength she lifted me up putting me on solid ground.

I lay down on the surface and I sighed with relief, then I looked at Pamela who was sitting on the floor.

\- Woow. - I said without believing it, but suddenly I reacted. - If you expect a hug from me, you won't get it, but thanks for saving my life Miss Santos. - I told her and she smiled.

\- I can't believe I just saved a hippopotamus. - She said sarcastically and I show her my middle finger, she just laughed.

We were interrupted by the shrill scream of the american blonde, we stood up and noticed that the guy grabbed Leon by the neck in an attempt to suffocate him.

\- Ray! - I murmured.

I took off my backpack in search of the submachine gun and left it on the ground. I took a deep breath and started shooting him. The big guy released the agent and turned to see me, I wasn't afraid anymore, he ran to my way and I waited for him to come to me, there was a barrel with fuel and Leon kicked it down.

\- See you later. - He said in spanish to then shoot it and this exploded by the boss.

There was a lot of fume, I thought we had finished with that scum, but in the flames I could see that bald man became a monster, it seemed that his body mutated, the rest of his jacket fell ashes to the ground and from his abdomen came out insect legs, it was very disgusting.

We were all amazed at his mutation. Without hesitation, I reloaded the submachine gun and shot him until he splitted in half, his legs fell to the ground. However, even without these, he didn't seem to stop.

He was bleeding a lot, that was horrible I almost vomited, but despite that, he quickly managed to catch, with his insect legs, to my friend. He lifted her into the air and before he nailed her, with something sharp that came out of his back, I shot him again.

That thing saw me and followed me with the intention of doing the same to me, but I continued shooting him ceaselessly and the monster fell to the ground.

We approached to the body of the "big cheese".

\- Has died? - I asked and suddenly the body of the boss moved.

Leon shot him with his pistol straight to the head, causing his definitive death.

\- Yes now. - The man replied.

\- You owe me one. - I looked at Leon, I threw the machine gun at his chest and he grabbed it.

\- Nothing bad. - He commented hanging the gun on his back.

I grabbed the backpack again and hung it up so we could get going.

We had gone further into the huge and ancient place, it was quite dreary. We went up some stairs and realized that there were two iluminados armed with medieval weapons, specifically some old mangual and scythe.

Apparently we had to cross in the direction they were guarding. Then Kennedy approached slowly behind one and broke his nape, while he was forced to shoot the other, causing more of them to notice our presence and they began to surround us with their sharp weapons.

The three of us prepared our pistols.

\- We have to protect the president's daughter. - Leon ordered.

\- Copy, Captain America. - I said sarcastic.

And we started shooting while covering the squeaky majesty of the United States. I felt like the bodyguard.

After having finished with los iluminados that surrounded to us, we took some steps to continue but soon we noticed that there were two more of them on top of a structure pointing us with a huge catapult.

\- Fuck! - I exclaimed and Leon stretched Ashley from his hand to run.

Just when they attacked us, we managed to get away and hid behind some pillars.

\- We can't stay here. - I warned to the agent.

\- I need the rifle. - He asked and I gave it to him.

He prepared and aimed to then hit one. When the sniper began to recharge, it was already late because the one who was alive threw fire to our direction.

Ashley, my friend and I managed to get out in time but Leon was driven by the explosion. I ran to help him to get up and hid behind a wall, while Pamela protected Ashley.

\- You're fine? - I asked and he nodded.

\- Aha, but the weapon fell on the ground and is there. - He pointed.

The rifle had fallen right in the middle of a site for an easy target.

\- Damn. - I mumbled and for a brief moment I kept thinking and looking at my leg. - I'm going to take it. - I sighed.

\- It's too dangerous. - He stopped me.

\- Too late, agent. - I said to then drop the backpack and run.

I turned on the ground and took the rifle, I stood up and continued running avoiding an attack, I had to slide on the ground before another reached me and I managed to reach the surface lying at the feet of the american.

\- Shoot him. - I said a little exhausted and handed him the rifle.

Leon took it and aimed to shoot the last shooter killing him. He gave me a hand and helped me stand up.

\- Are you crazy? - Pamela exclaimed very worried - You risked your life for a rifle!

\- It's that I like to run, sometimes it makes me feel like I'm immortal. - I joked.

\- Stupid. - My friend said with a half smile.

\- Same as you. - I answered and I kept the rifle that the agent gave me.

\- Don't you want me to take it with me? - Pamela asked.

\- Naah, I think I started to feel love for it. - I answered a bit sarcastically and hung the backpack on my back.

\- You did it well. - Leon interrupted touching my hair but I pushed his arm away.

\- Don't touch me. - I noticed him pointing him with my finger. - I don't like people touching my prized hair.

Pamela started to laugh, although she will not have understood what I said, she knew perfectly well that I do not like to have my hair touched.

Then we continued the journey until we came to a huge door, it was the main entrance of the castle. When the agent was going to open it we were interrupted by nothing more and nothing less than the spaniard asshole.

\- Son of a... - I mumbled and when I took a step forward to attack him, Leon put his hands on my chest to prevent it.

I looked at him seriously. What happens to him to stop me that way? I pushed his hand and grabbed his arm to pull him quickly to me and with the force of my shoulder I threw him to the ground, I heard Ashley's scream of fright.

\- Hey sweetheart, calm down. - Luis said approaching me.

\- Don't call me that way. - I took some quick steps to hit him but Kennedy, still lying on the surface, stretched my foot and I fell to the ground.

Suddenly Pamela intruded and pointed her gun at the blond man's head.

\- Don't touch her again. - She threatened and he just looked at her, Luis tried to get closer. - Don't move, you pervert. - My friend also warned to him.

\- Okay, I give up, just relax. - The Spaniard said raising his arms. - But it's not the way to solve this, let's talk a bit girl, I have something important to say you guys.


	12. Chapter 11

\- It's better that you talk now. - I said in Spanish standing up. - Do you really know what's going on here?

\- Something like that. - The spanish answered.

\- Don't come to me with games, Sera, tell the truth.

Leon stood up and to one side of Ashley, both looked attentively at the spaniard while Pamela lowered her gun.

\- I'm a researcher hired by Saddler. He found out what I was up to. - He commented.

\- Did you create Las Plagas? - Leon asked.

\- No, but I've studied them. I created a machine to remove the parasite from the body. - By saying this a light of hope was kindled in me. - Look, I know you're carriers, except Pamela. Have you been coughing up blood?

\- Yes. - Leon replied.

-And you? - He looked at Ashley and me.

\- Yes. - We both answered in unison.

-Dammit! The eggs have hatched. We don't have much time. - Luis warned.

\- So, could we die? - I asked.

\- No, you can become one of them and be manipulated by Saddler, that's what he wants, after all you will no longer be you.

-What are we going to do? - Ashley asked.

\- You all have to keep going, I know a drug that might work for you three. I'll get it and then I'll give it to you.

\- If you're working for Saddler, why are you helping us? - I asked curious.

\- I'm working with him to keep me alive, and I'm helping you because Saddler has gone crazy, after all, you ladies are very beautiful and sexy. - Luis answered.

\- Ohh, that includes our agent, I suppose. - I said not to bother arguing about what he had said and he was a little surprised by my answer, I guess he wanted to barf.

-What? I am not a lady. - Leon interrupted and I gave a small mocking laugh.

\- Whatever. I'm leaving you guys. - Luis said a little pissed.

-Let me go with you. - Ashley interrupted.

\- No, you stay here with Leon. He is better with the ladies, I'm sure.

I turned to see Leon from head to toe, then I looked at Ashley and laughed.

\- You're crazy, take to the squeaky that is unbearable. - I said in spanish.

\- Let's just leave it at that. - He refused and turned his back on us. - It makes me feel better. - He said.

-Luis. - Leon called and the spanish turned to look at him. - Take it. - The blond threw an earphone. - We are in contact.

-It's okay. - Luis nodded grabbing the device and then walked away.

\- Are we going to let it go? - Pamela asked me confused.

\- Now that I know the truth, yes, but he will come back. - I answered and stared at Leon. - This will be the last time you stop me like that, blondie. - I pointed him with my finger.

\- Sorry, I thought you could kill him. - Leon said. - By the way, you hit very hard.

\- I know, but after all you're weak. - I gave him a half smile and he tensed.

Suddenly his mobile device rang and he went away to answer. Then I explained to my friend what we had talked with the spanish.

\- But are you sure we can trust him? - Pamela asked.

\- I guess not at all, I still have my doubts. - I replied.

\- I've lost contact with Hunnigan. - Kennedy interrupted us.

\- And what are we going to do? - I questioned him.

\- Keep moving. - The agent answered and opened the huge door of the castle.

When I entered I admired the place, it was wide and with an architecture of the middle ages, we went further until we heard a childish laugh, it seemed terrifying but it caused me a bit of laughter as well.

Suddenly on a stage of the second floor three subjects appeared, of which one was of small stature, wore a very peculiar hat of the independent period, the other two companions were tall, wore red robes, covering their heads and we couldn't see their faces, in their clothes was impregnated the symbol of los iluminados, no doubt, these were part of that evil cult.

\- I was starting to wonder when you might notice us. - The dwarf said in english raising his short arms.

-Who are you? - Leon asked.

\- Me llamo Ramón Salazar, the eighth castilian of this magnificent architecture. I have been honored with the prodigious power from the great Lord Saddler. I've been expecting you, my brethrens. - He introduced himself with a very peculiar greeting from the middle ages.

\- No thanks, bro. - Kennedy said sarcastically.

\- My, my, we've got a feisty one. If you care for your own well being, I suggest you surrender yourself and simply... Become our hostage. Or Mr. Scott, you can give us the girl because you're not worth a penny I'm afraid

\- What about us two? - I interrupted pointing to my friend and myself.

\- Oh, you are the tourists from South America. - Salazar said. - You will remain alive, if you don't want to run the same fate as your north american friend, I recommend you join me, to share this unlimited power. - He commented in spanish and Pamela looked at me.

\- Uncle, we won't accept that offer. - Pamela denied imitating her accent and I laughed while the two blondes looked at us.

\- I'm afraid you're our enemies now. All of you can die. - Threatened the last in english and retired with his "bodyguards".

The four of us were reflecting a bit on what we just discussed with the dwarf.

\- I'm never turning into one of them. Never! - Said the squeaky girl.

\- Got that right. We'll find a cure. - The blond man commented to then continue the journey and we accompanied him.

We entered a sector, the place was adorned with a table, vases and chairs, according to the map we had to cross through that area but at the end of the road there were two horse statues that fired fire preventing us from passing.

\- What do we do now? - Ashley questioned.

\- This might work for something? - Pamela asked grabbing a key from a nightstand.

\- I don't see any door here. - I said.

\- But here, yes. - Kennedy pointed to another direction.

Suddenly a group of illuminads arrived and, apart from their medieval weapons, they also brought shields.

\- Die is live, die is live - They were musing.

I quickly took my gun and together, with my friend and the agent, we started shooting at them. I had shot one of them in the head and it exploded, as expected, but something very different appeared. A kind of giant worm.

It gave off a nauseating smell, I became quite terrified and almost vomited. This infected grabbed me by the shoulder and I was paralyzed when he opened his huge mouth to devour my head, but agent Leon Scott Kennedy kicked him away from me and shot him three times in his worm's head, killing him.

I had fallen to the ground and I noticed that another iluminado one was going to attack him with his mangual, then I took my 9 mm with both hands. and I shot hi. in the legs. The infected man knelt down and Kennedy became aware of it, so he quickly gave him a brutal kick.

\- Die is live. - I heard another one who approached me with the intention of hitting me with his shield.

I dodged turning on the floor and with an agile movement kicked him in his knee, he fell to the ground, I stood up and shot hum, but my gun didn't have bullets.

When I was going to recharge, I couldn't do it, the adrenaline that I had was so intense that my hands were shaking, so I threw my gun, took off his shield and hit him several times on the head.

\- If you think that die ... is live ... - I mumbled between teeth with a lot of anger, while I kept hitting him. - Then live your death, damn bastard.

The shield got stuck in his neck and the iluminado stopped moving. I was very agitated and I bent down to grab my gun and recharge it.

\- Laura, the submachine gun! - The agent asked, while he was dodging another attack of an iluminado shield.

\- Take it! - I threw the gun at him once I took it out of my backpack.

The american took it and shot it to destroy the infected's shield and kill him.

Finally I watched as Pamela took the ax from her attacker and stuck it in his neck. I gave her a half smile and she gave it back to me but then vomited. I grimaced in disgust.

And so we had finished with that group of iluminados.

\- We shouldn't entered here. - I said panting, but soon I replenished myself.

\- It's not time to lament. - Leon said. - A part is the only way to get to the extraction point.

The agent asked for the key to Pamela and she handed it to him. Then the american opened the door.

\- You're okay? - I asked my friend and she just nodded.

We entered and saw some stairs, it seemed the way to a basement. We went down in the hope of finding an alternative exit, but we only found ourselves locked in walls, accompanied by a kind of mutant man with claws whose mouth and eyes were stitched. He was tied up and apparently unconscious.

\- But what is that? - Pamela asked looking with horror to that being.

\- Mmm ... the lever must be used for something. - Leon said pointing to it, it was close to the mutant.

\- What if that monster wakes up? - Ashley asked with fear and we all looked at her wishing she had not said that.

\- Hey... be careful. - I warned the agent and he ignored it.

The blond approached the lever and pulled. We heard a noise in the distance.

\- I'll go take a look. - I warned with my gun in my hand.

I went upstairs and returned to the place where the statues were, no more flames came out of them, we had access. So I went back to where the others were.

-We can continue! - I exclaimed from the door.

When Leon turned, that monster woke up and attacked him. He barely dodged, but the one with claws managed to make a small cut in his arm. I stayed frozen, I got scared. Ashley started screaming in terror.

\- Ashley, come here! - I called her and she went up the stairs.

Pamela with her pistol shot the claws and caught his attention. The agent stood up and shot him, getting his attention again. When the man of claws turned, I could see that there was something stuck in his back, he must be infected by Las Plagas, it could be a weak point.

\- In his back! - I exclaimed.

My friend took advantage of the fact that he was distracted and with her pistol she shot the thing several times, but it seemed to have little effect. The monster attacked Kennedy and he crawled on the floor dodging.

\- Take! - He threw his submachine gun at my friend.

The agent quickly took off his gun and reloaded it to then shoot the subject with claws. He attacked him again but failed. Because Leon was on the ground and the monster attacked a little higher. Apparently he was only guided by the noise.

Since the clawer turned his back on my friend, she positioned herself perfectly to shoot him with the submachine gun, right where the parasite of Las Plagas was impregnated in.

The clawer fell dead on Leon, dropping his saliva on the agent's forehead.

\- Ahg! - Kennedy exclaimed, throwing the body aside. - This is disgusting. - He commented while drying with his shirt.

Pamela extended a hand to the american and helped him to stand up.

\- This place is getting weirder. - Ashley murmured.

-I agree with you. - I said looking at the already dead clawer.


	13. Chapter 12

We walked until we reached a huge hallway and that was when Ashley began to feel bad.

-You all right? - Leon asked approaching the squeaky.

\- I'm fine. Leave me alone! - She exclaimed and pushed the blonde and then run.

\- Ashley wait!

At that moment Pamela and I were in front of them both, when the girl pushed me and I fell to the ground.

\- Hey! Look, you asshole! - I demanded angry.

Suddenly a grate ascended from the ground, skimming my foot, it was a trap.

\- Laura! - My friend exclaimed frightened.

I noticed that there was more of that underneath me and quickly I rolled over the surface dodging it. I stood up and pulled Ashley's hand to run and evade the other two traps.

-Shit. - I mumbled to see how it was.

I would have died because of the squeaky, well, and she too. I turned to her direction to scold her but she was very ill, coughing a lot.

-What happen? - Asked frightened while coughing and leaned her back in the wall.

I rolled my eyes, a lot of drama for today. Then I looked to the other side to see through the grates the agent and my friend.

-What do we do now? We can't cross from here, there's no door. - I asked.

\- Don't worry, we're coming for you both. - Leon replied.

-Of course. - I muttered to myself something exhausted.

Suddenly I heard the scream of Ashley, I turned my gaze to see what happened, she fell into another trap, idiot. She was caught by arms of irons, I approached to try to help her but I felt a movement by the wall.

-What the hell? - I mumbled and quickly the wall moved turning on the other side, taking me and Ashley.

I was pushed by the speed at which it turned and I fell to the ground. I screamed a little in pain and sat on the surface looking around. There was no one but Ashley and me, what a nightmare.

I lay on the floor covering my face with both hands and sighed, this is my hell.

\- Laura, are you okay? - The american asked and I ignored her. - Hey! I am talking to you!

\- Okay, okay, I'm fine. - I answered trying to control myself. - I just want to sleep.

\- You know it's not a good time or a good place to sleep, right?

\- I know, just close your stupid mouth. - I murmured.

After a minute I realized that I was very rude to her, so I sighed and got up.

\- Well, I'm sorry, I know I was rude talking like that, and for blackmailing you, but sometimes I like to annoy people that way, and this time I went too far, out of bounds, I suppose. - I said looking at her.

\- Wooow, it doesn't matter, I don't care at all, anyway you saved me in that trap, I have to say thank you for that. - She commented and I just smiled.

I went to her and inspected what was trapped in her, pure iron. I decided to take my knapsack from my back and I opened it, I had the AK47.

Maybe this works because the gun wouldn't work at all, besides the blondie had the submachine gun and not even dream a grenade to release Ashley, well we know why, ha.

I took distance and aimed.

-What are you doing? - She questioned.

\- I'm trying to set you free. - I replied.

\- Do you know how to use that?

\- No. - Saying this I could see expression of fear on her face. - I'm just joking with you Ashley, my father was an expert in weapons, I know how to use it, but I've never shot it before, there's always a first time.

Then I shot the irons and freed her, I grimaced at the result.

-Nothing bad. - I mumbled to myself.

I proceeded to save the AK47 and hung the backpack behind me.

\- Thank you. - Said the president's daughter.

\- It's nothing, you're welcome, I suppose. - I nodded and looked everywhere.

There was a door, I went to it to open it but it was blocked. It was steel, I couldn't open it unless I was Hulk.

Then I noticed that we were one floor down and in front there was a wall of a certain height to reach the second floor. I had an idea.

-What are we going to do? - The blond girl asked.

\- I'm going to climb that wall. - I answered.

-How? It is very high.

\- That's not an obstacle for me. - I smiled and ran.

I jumped over the wall, quickly stepped on a brick and then another, jumping as high as possible until my hands were held by the top and I managed to reach the second floor.

I looked down, Ashley was open-mouthed. Suddenly I heard a sound, it was a call through the headset, and I attended it.

\- It's Leon, are you two okay? - He asked.

\- Yes, agent. - I answered. - How is Pamela?

\- She's fine, we don't talk too much.

\- Of course not, she doesn't understand you, however. Where are you?

\- We are in a section of the castle, we fight against some of those dogs and los iluminados ones, they are like Salazar's puppets.

\- I know, but Salazar is also Saddler's puppet.

\- Yeah, but he denies it, by the way, he's still 20 years old.

\- How? - I was surprised.

\- Maybe the parasite turns immortal people or something like that.

\- Delays growth. - I added.

\- Remember his bodyguards? - He questioned.

\- Yes. - I affirmed.

\- We meet one of them. It is a monster, like one more infected, but with a disgusting aspect. - Kennedy commented.

\- But you allright?

\- Yes, it was difficult to finish him, but we got it.

\- I get it. Be careful, because this castle brings many surprises. - I said.

\- I don't deny it. In short, we are on the way. - The agent spoke and the contact was finalized.

Suddenly I heard someone open a door and I looked at Ashley, I made a sign to keep quiet and hid behind a pillar.

I could see a woman wearing a red dress and high heels. What's an elegant person like her doing here?

That person received a call, and I could hear the conversation, it was a man.

\- Luis has succeed in the recovery of the sample and he's waiting in the castle. Get to contact with him ASAP. - I heard the subject on the phone.

-Understood. - She nodded in the red dress.

\- And about that little rotten dog Leon, if you do happen an encounter with him, put an end to his miserable life. We can't let him to interfere our plan.

\- He's no idea of what's going on, he's nothing to worry about.

\- He is a survivor of Raccoon City, we don't need distractions. Take him out. - Order and end the call.

What the hell is happening? Does this have to do with the incident in Raccoon City? That spanish has a lot of things to explain.

\- Laura! - Shrieked the squeaky one.

I looked to see what she wanted.

\- Silence! - I whispered until I felt someone behind me.

\- Don't move. - The woma said and I turned to see her. - Freeze. - She aimed her gun at me. - Who are you?

\- I am known as the typical tourist of South America, in this town. - I answered raising my arms.

\- A typical tourist carries a gun? - She asked.

\- Ehhh, I'm a gangster. - I hesitate.

-What are you doing here?

\- Don't you think the word "tourist" answers your question? - I said seriously. - Now let me ask you something. What does an elegant woman like you in a place like this?

-That's not of your incumbence.

\- Ok, woman, at least tell me what's happening here, are we on the same side? Or are you on the side of Los Iluminados?

-What do you know about them?

\- They killed the other tourists including my parents and they have my uncle. Who are you by the way?

\- There are things that are better not knowing them.

-Your name? - I questioned.

-Neither. - She answered and I rolled my eyes, but then I caught something.

\- You're not american, are you chinese? - I asked and the asshole didn't answer me. - Great, now I speak to the wall. - I crossed my arms.

I could see that the woman didn't pay much attention to my movements, then, taking advantage of the short distance we were carrying, I pushed her arm aside and I took off my backpack to hit her with it.

She lost her gun, I threw the bag on the ground and kicked her, but the woman quickly evaded my kick. She was pretty smart.

Then we started to fight hand to hand, her fighting technique was similar to kung fu, nothing bad with this, I thought she would be one of those women who fight by stretching the hair, ha, I was wrong.

She had taken me by the neck from behind and I noticed that between the length of her dress she had a knife, so I took it, with my elbow I hit her in her abdomen and I freed myself from her grip, with the knife in my hand I threw it in her direction and she dodged it.

The stinging cut had been impregnated to the wall, she took it off and did a somersault taking her weapon that had fallen to the ground, she did it so fast that she was already pointing her pistol at me before I take mine.

\- How the hell? - I murmured in the end rendered.

\- You're not a typical tourist or a gangster. - She smiled. - Check that wound. - She said to then flee.

I was very tired, not even in my best days would follow her, I decided to grab the backpack and when I stood up a drop of blood fell, I touched my face and detected a small cut in my eyebrow.

\- Asshole. - I mumbled and placed my knapsack on my back.


	14. Chapter 13

I heard Ashley shouting my name again, and approached the squeaky.

\- I told you to keep silencr. - I said. - What happen?

\- What happened to your eyebrow? - She asked from below.

\- A strange woman attacked me. - I explained while I sat on the floor. - She looked like a chinese person, but I don't know where she's from, anyway she is involved with everything that is happening here, I suppose, she spoke with another man and Luis is her contact.

\- Do you think Luis is cheating on us? - Ahsley questioned.

I took the first aid kit out of my backpack to get some cotton out.

\- Probably, it's clear that he didn't tell us the truth completely. - I replied while cleaning the blood from my eyebrow. - The woman was ordered to kill Leon, so our agent has to take care of his back.

I could see Ashley's worried face. I threw the cotton I used aside and massaged the back of my neck.

\- That woman is very good at fighting, even with an elegant dress. - I sighed and looked at the ceiling, it was quite high. - If I had used that kind of clothes. - I continued. - Holy crap, I couldn't have done a move.

\- This is getting more and more mysterious, do you know where Leon is? - She asked.

\- Yes, he's on his way.

-It's okay.

\- Ashley, I'm going to take a look at this place. - I said while saving the first aid kit. - I'll be back in five minutes. Ok? - I noticed standing up and the american nodded.

I took my gun and recharged it, I wanted to take a look around the area in case I found the red dress one again.

When I opened the door to leave, I crashed with someone and screamed scared. I quickly reacted by aiming my gun, but I realized it was Leon.

\- Ugh, I almost shot you, agent. - I sighed as I was one finger away from triggering.

\- Where's Ashley? - He asked.

\- She's ... ehh, how do I explain ...? - I hesitated while I lowered my gun.

\- What did you do to her? - He pushed me back into the place.

\- Calm down, the squeaky is fine, she's ... - I was interrupted by Ashley's scream. - There. - I finished my sentence.

Kennedy ran to where Ashley was but didn't go down.

\- Ashley. - The blonde said sighing in relief.

-Leon. - The girl muttered.

Yes, that's right, this sounds weird, like Romeo and Juliet or Professor Jirafales and Doña Florinda, whatever. I stayed at the doorway next to Pamela.

\- How'd it go with the emo guy? - I asked my friend.

-It was a headache. - She answered and I laughed. - By the way, what happened to you in the eyebrow?

\- It's a very strange story, I quarreled with a woman in a red dress. - I answered and she looked at me intrigued.

\- Hi girls, how are you? - Interrupted the Spanish that appeared suddenly from the outside corridor.

\- You have more things to explain, Luis. Where is the sample? - I asked.

\- Oh, so you know. - Sera went to the place where we were and we let him cross in.

Pamela decided to put herself in a place a little further away in the room, while I stood in front of Luis looking at him carefully, to know what he was up to.

\- Guys. I got it! - He exclaimed removing an object from his pocket.

At that moment I could see behind his back a kind of tentacle with a sharp sting, it looked like an insect.

That thing was about to attack the spaniard and I quickly jumped on him, saving him. We both fell to the ground. Pamela and Leon turned their attention to what happened.

I saw the tentacle going under the body of a man wearing a purple robe with the symbol of the sect impregnated in it, accompanied by a scepter. It was nothing more and nothing less than ...

\- Saddler! - Leon Kennedy exclaimed angrily.

The leader of los iluminados ones smiled evilly. Soon we realized that the object had fallen from the hands of the spaniard and the villain took it.

\- No. - Luis murmured.

\- Now that I have the sample you serve me no purpose. - Saddler commented. - My boy Salazar will make sure of all of you

Out of nowhere, my friend started firing her gun at our enemy, but the bullets did not damage him. He raised his right arm and pointed at Pamela, it seemed to have a special power that lifted her up into the air to propel her down where the president's daughter was.

\- Pamela! - I exclaimed and I got up to observe by the shoreline the state of my friend. - You okay? - I asked and she nodded a little sore. - Bastard. - I muttered looking back to Saddler's direction, but he has gone.

I ran to the door and looked down the hall outside, there was no one, not even a trace of that psychopath. I cursed in my inside and went back to where the others were.

\- Cool. - I smiled sarcastically and then sighed.

I went to the edge of the second floor to see down.

\- He fled? - My friend questioned looking at me.

\- Like a coward. - I replied with a grimace.

\- Perfect ... - She whispered and looked at Ashley. - Well, give me a hand, we'll go up there.

\- Kennedy, we need your strength around here. - I called him.

Leon then approached the shoreline. Pamela picked up Ashley and the agent was able to grab her, then extended a hand and helped up my friend.

\- It's time to give explanations, with the truth. - I went to the Spanish crossing my arms and everyone looked at him.

\- It's the sample, Saddler took it and we have to get it back. - He commented.

\- Sample of what? - Leon asked.

\- Las Plagas. - He answered.

-Only that? I don't think so, that old man attacked you for some other reason. Who is that woman in the red dress? - I questioned and I could notice the tension in him.

\- Woman in red dress? - Leon asked amazed.

\- Yes, I don't know who she is, but she knows to our spaniard and she's working with another man who ordered her to kill you because you are a survivor of that tragedy in Raccoon City. - I commented. - She also did this to me. - I pointed my eyebrow.

-Umbrella. - The agent muttered and then I understood why they wanted to kill him.

\- I thought it was already finished. - I said.

\- Not at all it seems. - Kennedy mused.

\- Now it makes a bit of sense. - I murmured. - Anyway, you're a double agent, aren't you? - I asked to Luis.

\- Not exactly, I worked with Saddler and soon after when he lost his mind, I sent a message of help to a friend, but the message was redirected to that woman who promised to help me out of this fucking town in return of the sample , but I didn't know that she worked for the Umbrella corporation. - The spanish defended himself. - After all I don't mind that old man and his religious followers.

Then everything started to have a little more sense, it means that Luis was used and cheated, Leon on a rescue mission now has to deal with all this, while Pamela and I just want to get out of this hell.

Actually this is a nightmare, my friend and I are getting involved in this, the only thing that is missing is that they kill us, ah but I remember, the dwarf will make sure of that, of course we are his enemies, what horror .

\- Guys, I got this. - Luis interrupted my thoughts and took something out of his pocket. - It's a drug that should suppress the growth of the parasite. - He threw it to Kennedy and he caught it.

Next to Ashley we went to check it, it was a small bottle that contained some capsules inside.

\- Thank you. - I said looking at Sera.

\- Thanks to you for saving me. - He looked at me and I just grimaced. - Let me see that wound. - He approached me.

I touched my eyebrow with my index finger and noticed that it bled again. I sighed and he glanced at the cut.

\- Mmm, it's superficial, but it seems that it was necessary to add something to cover it. - Commented the spanish. - May l?

I nodded and he removed an adhesive strip from his pocket and placed it on my wound.

\- Now it looks perfect. - He said smiling.

\- You should take one. - Kennedy interrupted putting a capsule in my hand.

Then I put it in my mouth and swallowed it. After that, we decided to stay together to be able to go out with Leon from the place.

We walked a good while, touring the castle while commenting to my friend about the current situation.

When we entered a room we saw the eighth castilian of the castle and we stopped.

\- I think you've lived long enough. - The dwarf said. - Let's see if you can survive this time.

Salazar raised his right hand and the door through which we had crossed was closed with steel grates.

-Shit. - Luis murmured looking back.

Quickly the dwarf fled and left through another door that was later secured.

Suddenly the roof made a strange noise, the five of us looked up and it was descending, until some blades appeared, we had fallen into a fucking trap.

-No! - Ashley shouted scared.

I think I'm going to panic, the roof was descending very fast. I ran where Salazar fled and I tried to knock down the door with several kicks but I couldn't. Sera joined me to help me but we couldn't. I swallowed and saw how death came to us.

I turned to see the door again, there had to be a way to open it, I noticed that it had a strange symbol in the center and then I calculated that the symbol was badly located, I turned out that it had to be the symbol of los iluminados, it will have taken me a few valuable seconds till I managed to open it.

\- Yes. - I muttered. - Guys, let's go!

Suddenly we heard a warning sound and the roof began to descend quite fast, I crossed the other side of the door with only one step to get to safety, while the others had to run.

-Quick! - I exclaimed.

Luis, Leon and Ashley managed to escape in time, but my friend was left behind.

\- Pamela! - I screamed.

It was too late, the roof with blades crushed her to pieces just a few steps before crossing the door.

\- No! - I shouted, banging my fist on the side of the roof that had blocked the door.

I felt something wet running through the sole of my shoes, I looked, it was blood, the blood of my friend.

I took a few steps back and watched in horror, I didn't know how to react. A drop of tears made its way on my cheek, I couldn't say a word.

Suddenly I felt a hand leaning on my right shoulder, at that moment I had a lot of courage, I broke into a sea of tears and I turned to embrace him very hard without giving him a look.


	15. Chapter 14

I raised my eyes and I could see the spaniard and the two americans, they looked confused. Who am I hugging?.

I took off from that person and wiped my face with my hand to look at him.

-Uncle? - I asked in amazement and he nodded. - How did you escape?

\- Those who kidnapped me weren't very clever, the villagers are very weird. - He commented.

\- How did you get here?

\- I followed a path that a hooded stranger recommended me, I bought this submachine gun and on the way I found some files. - He explained and removed some papers from his jacket and handed them to me.

I took them and read them:

The real power of the United States lies in three areas. The Justice Department, the Administrative bodies, and the Military. In order to take control of these areas, we must influence the minds of the people who advise the President.

After this is done, the rest of the departments will quickly fall under our sway.

If by chance the United States were to figure out our plan, the damage caused should be minimal.

We will still be able to conquer the country as planned using our backup plan. Once we control the country, we will use their international influence to our advantage.

The rest of the world will fall swiftly.

As already stated, if our first plan doesn't go as smoothly as expected, we'll proceed with our secondary plan. By sending in our "special" forces we will infiltrate the country from within. Fear and chaos will spread through the nation like a virus.

It'll only be a matter of time before the country loses its stability. At that time, when they're most vulnerable, we will strike.

Rejoice my brethren; the world shall soon be cleansed.

-Do you know what that means? - Questioned my uncle.

\- Film's villains. - I muttered and continued reading another document.

There seems to be a female intruder among us. We believe she's connected with Sera.

We also believe that she was the one who removed the egg injected into Sera before it hatched. She may have had him retrieve the "sample" before the American agent's arrival.

It's obvious that her objective is the "sample". We must get to her before she is able to re-establish contact with Sera.

There's also reason to believe that she's working for somebody. We need her alive for interrogation.

The female should be able to answer all our questions. After we have captured her, Sera will no longer be of any concern.

As long as we retrieve the "sample", you may dispose of him as you see fit.

When I finished reading that file, I looked in Luis's direction.

-What did I miss of? - My uncle asked again.

-Many things. - I answered.

-Who are they? And your parents?

\- It's a long story, my parents are gone. - I said downcast and he hugged me.

\- Those damn bastards. - He muttered.

When we stopped hugging I approached the others and I watched them while they watched me sorrowful.

\- I'm so sorry, Laura. - Ashley said and I just half smiled.

\- Now, this is their plan. - I turned my gaze to the blonde man and sighed and then delivered him a file. - This looks like a yankee movie... - Then I went to spanish. - This is for you, the whole town has you under the gaze as well as the woman in the red dress.

Luis and Leon read the files while my uncle approached.

\- Are you going to introduce me to your friends? - He questioned.

\- Eh, of course, but the two blondes are americans, the other is spanish and they are not my friends. - I replied. - The blond man is called Leon and he is a special agent of the United States, he works with the president and he practically saved my life, the blonde girl is the president's daughter, called Ashley and she is very squeaky, so I recommend that you cover your ears, and the spanish is Luis, we found him out there and he turned out to be an investigator who worked for los iluminados, but ended up betraying them.

My uncle looked at each one and nodded.

\- Guys, he's my uncle, his name is Carlos. - I commented.

\- What are you doing with them? - My uncle asked.

\- Well, trying to survive, after all they'll send a chopper to get us out of here.

\- Nice to see you alive, sir. - Kennedy interrupted and shook hands with my uncle, he accepted it.

After a brief moment, between telling him what had happened to me and what we have been involved in, my uncle almost went crazy, but he was happy that I was alive.

So we have continued the journey with Leon, Luis and Ashley, I still couldn't believe everything that was happening, if I get out of this alive I will need a therapy.

We didn't take long to reach the extraction point, but we didn't see anything or anyone, the site was desolate or it seemed.

\- There is no one, it seems that no insect has crossed here. - Carlos commented.

-What are we going to do now? - Luis asked.

Suddenly a huge flying insect appeared carrying Ashley, who shouted for help, everything happened so fast that we couldn't rescue her.

\- Damn it! - Leon shouted.

Suddenly we heard sounds similar to bee buzzing.

\- Great. More of them. - The agent whispered.

We looked around, we were surrounded by huge flying insects and we became on alert.

We shot against them, they were too many. One of those insects attacked Carlos, but Leon acted quickly and kicked it, setting my uncle free. In that other insect stretched my leg and tried to take me but my uncle shot it and I fell to the ground and when I tried to get up, another attacked me but Luis shot it killing it.

\- Thank you. - I sighed agitated and Sera winked at me and then continue shooting.

I just smiled, ignoring his gesture and stood up, helping my companions shoot the insects.

Minutes after having finished with everyone, we started thinking about what to do. In my point of view I would rather shoot myself and die, or else I would suffer hell trying to find a girl who is probably dead and on which depends the fact that I can leave this place.

\- She must be alive. - Leon spoke hopefully.

\- What if she is not? - I questioned. - Leon, look, I know that she is your mission but this is out of our hands. How can we locate her?

\- Nothing is impossible, we just have to think.

\- Leon is right. - Interrupted Sera. - Ashley must be alive, what I mean is that, Saddler needs her and those creatures have been sent by him to take her back.

\- So, if Ashley is alive. Where could she be? - I asked.

Suddenly we were interrupted by the phone of the gringo agent and he answered.

\- I wonder if you can see me, Mr. Kennedy. - I heard the voice of Ramón Salazar.

\- If you touch her a hair, I'll crush you bones. - Leon said.

\- First let's see if you can get here. - The dwarf challenged.

\- Salazar, you're a son of a bitch. I'll kill you. - I interrupted furiously and he just smiled malevolently.

\- In that case, I'll be waiting. - He said to finalize the video call.

-Shit. - I muttered angrily.

\- Now that we know who has her, we don't have to waste time. - Our spanish companion commented.

So we got going while I was talking to my uncle about how things were going. We had entered another section of the castle where Luis guided us and we saw the squeaky that was held by two iluminados with their sharp spears, they had her in knees pointed at her neck.

\- Ashley! - Kennedy called.

\- Leon. - Ashley said with tears in her eyes.

\- What? Didn't you end with one of his bodyguards? - I asked the agent and he looked at me confused.

\- Maybe we're wrong. - He whispered.

We entered further and saw the spanish dwarf sitting in a very peculiar chair, his throne.

\- Mr. Kennedy. Don't you know when it's time to throw in the towel? - Asked that idiot laughing and pressed a button.

The agent was a little surprised and we felt the ground open, it was a trap.

Carlos didn't manage to fall into it because he was further away so he quickly threw himself on the ground to hold me by the hand.

Luis grabbed hold of the shoreline and Leon fell but was held by a special rope that he brought with him. My uncle managed to put me on the surface and we both came up to give Sera a hand to put him safely.

-No! - The dwarf got angry and I looked at him. - No more games, kill them. - He ordered in spanish.

One of los iluminados ones approached us with his spear and attacked us, my uncle and Luis went to shoot him, it was difficult to finish him.

I went to the edge and helped Kennedy get on. Soon I noticed that below was not a void, but had sharp spears that, when falling, would have pierced the body.

\- Quick! We have to prepare for the ritual. - I heard the dwarf say while retreating with another iluminado and Ashley as a prisoner.

I saw Leon got up and ran in the direction of Salazar but his bodyguard one threw his spear at him and I jumped on the agent to save him while our enemies managed to flee taking the president's daughter with them.

\- Oh, what's your fucking problem, man? - I questioned a little angry. - Control your impulses.

We stood up and by then Luis and Carlos finished with the other one.

\- And the girl? - My uncle questioned.

\- They took her, they'll do a ritual or something. - I reported.

-Great.

\- This asshole wanted to die. - I pointed to Kennedy.

\- We have to move or it will be late. - Interrupted Sera. - I think I know where they could go.


	16. Chapter 15

We continued and follow Luis Sera, until we reached a tunnel.

\- Are you sure it's over here? - Carlos asked.

\- Of course. - The spanish nodded firmly and at that moment Kennedy's phone rang.

\- Maybe you have nine lives, but it doesn't matter now, Mr. Kennedy. - The eighth castilian appeared on the screen. - I've sent my right hand to dispose of you. - He commented and I was intrigued.

\- Your right hand comes off? - The agent mocked.

\- Say whatever you want. Die, you worm! - He shouted angrily and cut the video call.

We all looked surprised at that reaction from the spanish dwarf.

\- Looks like he got mad. - Carlos said.

Suddenly we heard a strange noise, as if someone was running and climbing the walls of the tunnel.

We all became on alert, until I observed a kind of lizard tail behind Luis.

\- Watch out! - I screamed and shot with the gun, but it disappeared.

\- Au! Dammit! Do you want to kill me? - Sera asked, hurt by the bullet that grazed his ear.

\- Did you saw that? - I questioned terrified.

\- See what? - Kennedy asked and suddenly something fell from the roof of the tunnel.

\- That. - I pointed fearful.

He was a tall mutant humanoid with a sharp-edged lizard tail, terrifying claws and a creepy jaw, his eyes glowing a blood red color.

I was terrified to see him standing there looking at us, I couldn't even breathe, I was puzzled. However, Leon didn't hesitate to shoot him, but his armor was so hard that the bullets didn't harm him.

That monster moved his finger from one side to another, making the sign '' no ''. It was at that moment that I exhaled a little the air that remained in my lungs and that creature started to run in our direction.

My uncle stretched out my arm to follow him and with the other two we ran to try to escape from that monster.

I felt like that thing was climbing, until its tail passed in front of us, but we managed to avoid it.

\- Quick, over here. - Luis said opening a door.

We ran to him and entered and so Sera closed it to get us safe.

\- What is that thing? - I asked agitated.

\- He's one of Salazar's guards. - The spaniard answered. - He is known as Verdugo, he isn't at all friendly and when he receives orders, he does everything possible to fulfill them.

\- The bullets didn't damage him. - Carlos commented.

\- In fact it doesn't cause any damage, he has a fairly hard skin that hardly any bullet goes through it. - Luis explained.

\- At least we have an elevator here. - Kennedy interrupted. - Maybe we can run away. - Pressed a button, but it didn't work.

\- Bad day, agent. - Carlos commented.

\- What does a nitrogen tank do here? - I asked.

\- That's the least, we must find some switch to operate this elevator. - Leon said.

We searched in the small room, but there was not.

\- I'm afraid it must be in another room. - Sera opined.

The american, determined, recharged his machine gun.

\- You don't plan to go out there, do you? - I questioned.

\- Someone must do it. - The agent replied.

\- Leon, I distract him. - Luis interrupted and Kennedy nodded.

\- Take care, guys. - I said.

The two left and I closed the door again. I looked at my uncle and then the nitrogen tank. I decided to take a few turns around the room and looked towards the elevator.

\- You are very brave. - My uncle spoke behind me.

\- You're the same. - I commented.

\- You know? Despite the differences in the family, I am proud that you always chose what you like. - Carlos said. - And believe me, both your father and your mother would be just as proud.

When I heard him say that, I closed my fists and ducked my head down.

\- I know we'll get out of this together. - My uncle continued saying.

I turned to see him throwing a few drops of tears. He was also with watery eyes.

\- I'm not going to leave you. - He said half smiling. - We are family.

At that instant a sound interrupted our moment, a light shone on the elevator's button.

\- They got it. - I smiled and pressed the button.

The elevator began to turn on, when suddenly we heard that someone opened the door, Leon was accompanied by Luis. They looked very tired.

\- You are fine? - When I had just finished asking them, the verdugo appeared.

We all reacted quickly, shooting at that phenomenon. This one jumped towards my direction, but I dodged him. When we all turned to shoot him, he disappeared. We looked at the ceiling cautiously, until we heard noise in it.

Suddenly his tail appeared attacking Kennedy, but he eluded it with an acrobatic movement and the attack of this creature generated an opening in the nitrogen tank that was in the place, freezing the sharp tip of his tail.

We heard the scream of the verdugo and we all looked at each other quickly. I think we were thinking the same.

The monster appeared again, falling from the roof and showed us his tail, it was frozen, but with a movement broke the ice, releasing his tail and roared to then run in our direction.

When he attacked us, we made our way and Luis had taken the opportunity to throw the tank to the ground. This began to release all its contents against the verdugo.

We watched as that monstrosity froze completely.

\- It won't last for long. - Luis commented. - We have to go.

\- The elevator is delaying. - I said pressing the button again to hurry.

\- Then let's finish with him. - Leon spoke.

We all reloaded our weapons and shot at the frozen verdugo. Suddenly our enemy broke free of his freezing and roared violently. He tried to attack us, but apparently the bullets weakened him and he knelt, holding onto one of his arms.

\- Do not stop, continue shooting. - Spoke the Spanish, reloading his Red 9 pistol.

The Verdugo jumped again but received so many bullets, fell to the ground and died. Just at that moment the elevator was ready. I had been a bit exhausted and started coughing.

\- Hey ... - My uncle came and massaged my back. - Calm down, you'll be fine.

\- You're good? - The agent approached.

\- Y-Yeah ... - I coughed again until I cleared my throat. - Let's just get out of here.

\- Good girl. - Leon said giving me a half smile. - Let's keep going.

And then the four of us got on the elevator to continue with the second rescue to Ashley.


	17. Chapter 16

We had reached a place and saw the dwarf with the only one of his surviving bodyguard.

\- So nice you could join us, guys. - Salazar said.

-You again. - Leon spoke tired.

\- The sacred rite that is about to begin at this tower shall endow the girl with magnificent power. She will join us, become one of us. - The little spanish commented.

\- This is no ritual. It's terrorism.

\- Isn't that a popular word these days? - He continued talking. - Not to worry, we've prepared a special ritual for you.

Suddenly when Salazar raised his right hand, Leon quickly threw his knife and nailed him. The dwarf began to scream in pain, in fact it seemed that he was crying, I made a face imagining what was to be felt and saw that the agent smiled mockingly.

The iluminado one who protected the dwarf didn't hesitate to remove the knife that had been impregnated between his master's hand and the wall, and he threw it back to Kennedy but he dodged it. The blonde's knife was stuck in the wall.

We saw how Salazar and his slave fled, entering an elevator.

\- Stop! - Leon exclaimed trying to reach them but he couldn't.

\- What a way to attack your enemy. - Luis murmured in spanish.

\- He had a very good aim. - My uncle said, removing the knife from the wall while the blonde approached us.

\- We have to follow them. - Leon said and Carlos handed him his knife. - We'll take the next elevator.

\- Don't you think it will take time? - I interrupted.

Then the three of us, Luis, Leon and I looked at each other together.

\- Upstairs! - We said in unison and ran upstairs.

It was exhausting but what other option did we have? It took us a short time, even in some parts we met some villagers and other followers of that sect.

We had to fight against them, the place wasn't very wide and it made it difficult for us to shoot everyone. Although we had finished with some, they didn't stop appearing.

Two had surrounded me and I had run out of bullets, both grabbed me, one lifted me from my feet and the other from my shoulders. I couldn't avoid it but shouted wildly for help as I tried to free myself, until Kennedy appeared nailing with his knife to the man who grabbed my feet and he fell back, freeing me.

While Leon confronted him with a knife, I managed to step on the surface and with all my strength I pushed forward, bending down so that I could lift the other guy, who had grabbed me by the shoulders from behind, and I knocked him to the ground breaking his arm.

\- Laura, be careful! - Luis warned when I was recomposing and I turned to see.

An iluminado man attacked me with his ax, fortunately I managed to avoid it, I took advantage of the fact that he lowered the guard and I pushed him off by removing his weapon. I realized that the guy I broke his arm was getting up, so I threw the ax to his head and killed him.

I quickly reloaded my pistol and shot the iluminado one at a time.

\- Quick, let's go! - Leon ordered who had already finished with a enemy.

We ran to keep going until a villager jumped on the agent and this in turn hit me unintentionally and I fell to the ground. I rubbed my forehead with my hand and saw that Leon was struggling with the man.

Suddenly I noticed that a huge barrel was coming to our direction, I decided to stretch the american's arm and threw him to the ground, right on top of me. I could see as in slow motion, that barrel pushed the settler, knocking him down. From the ground I watched as the villager lay dead. Then I saw Luis and my uncle both were worried, they had leaned against the wall dodging.

My eyes went to Leon who was still on me, we both stared at each other, until Carlos cleared his throat.

Kennedy and I smiled, he stood up and helped me up.

\- Let's go. - He murmured.

We had managed to get to where Salazar was but we didn't see anyone but him and his "bodyguard", there was a table in the center, covered in blood with fire coming from some candlesticks, ideal for a ritual.

The place was so strange that there was a kind of giant flower by the wall.

\- Ah, you've just missed her. The ritual is over. She left with my men to an island. - The dwarf commented.

\- What? - The blonde was surprised.

\- I think it's time I played my due respects towards your impressive and stubborn will. - Said Salazar up the stairs until that giant plant opened its petals and with its roots grabbed the spaniard dwarf. - Guys... welcome.

Then that thing grabbed Ramón's companion, who finally turned out to be another verdugo. Salazar and that monster were inside that huge mutant plant.

We all watched expectantly that scene until the mutant flower released a cocoon and Salazar came out with some deformity in his body, it was horrible.

\- Monsters. Guess after this there'll be one less to worry about. - Leon mumbled and prepared his submachine gun.

The american started firing as well as Luis, but I couldn't move a finger.

\- I want you to suffer just like Ashley. - Spoke that monster, closed his cocoon and attacked us.

Kennedy and Sera dodged it. When the blow came directly to me, my uncle threw me on the ground and we were saved.

\- React Laura! - He shouted at me.

We stood up and grabbed the gun to shoot it. Definitely, the bullets from my weapon didn't cause as much damage as those of the spanish and the north american. I saw the cocoon opening again, and Salazar began to scream. He attacked again and this time he hit Luis, but quickly he recovered his strength.

From my right side came another attack, I shot it several times, but it wasn't effective, I ran and made a vertical aerial turn, dodging it. I felt cramp go through my leg that was bandaged. I screamed a little pain and exhaled.

Then I turned my gaze towards Salazar's mutation.

\- We need to find his weak point. - My uncle said.

\- There, when he opens his cocoon. - Luis pointed out.

\- Leon. - I called him, while removing the AK47 from the backpack and handed it to him.

The agent was put in position, aimed and caused two shots, one at the head and another in the heart of Salazar, meanwhile we support him firing against that aberration.

Suddenly that monster began to wobble, we thought it was going to fall in our direction, so we alerted, but it disintegrated out of nowhere emitting a foul smell.

\- Ugh ... - I said making a gesture of disgust and approached the others. - Well ... where can we find Ashley? - I asked.

\- They took her on an island. - Leon replied.

\- But what island? - I questioned.

\- I know an island near here, it's called La Isla, there's a military training for Los Ganados, which are the villagers infected with Las Plagas, maybe we'll find the cure there. In fact, there is the lab with the machine that I created to eliminate the parasite from an infected one. - Luis interrupted.

\- And how are we going to get there? - I asked.

\- Follow me, I know a way.

Then we followed Sera until we reached a cave that led almost to the exit of the town by water.

\- There must be a boat or something. - Luis murmured.

Until we saw a woman inside a boat.

-You! - I exclaimed and removed the gun to aim her.

\- Ada. - Leon said.

\- Leon, long time no see. - The woman in the red dress spoke, taking off her glasses.

\- What the fuck? - I asked confused. - Do you know each other?

\- Long story. - The blonde whispered and looked at Ada.

\- Need a ride guys? - She asked and I could see the face of the north american when accepted the invitation.

He is in love? I can't believe it. I lowered the gun.

\- Leon, are you crazy? That woman punched me in the face, and you accept her, knowing that she has the mission to kill you. How can you trust her?

\- Trust me, I know more than you about it, agent life. - Kennedy answered and got on the boat.

I kept thinking, it's okay, he's right, "Agents' Life". Not that he was James Bond.

I looked at Luis who got on the boat too and my uncle came up to me.

\- What happened? - He asked confused.

\- That asshole in red dress made this cut in my eyebrow, turns out to be our enemy and Leon is in love with her. And the most crazy thing, that she was ordered to kill him. - I explained.

\- But it seems that she also likes him. - Carlos commented. - Look, if it was for her mission, she would have killed him right now.

By saying that I reflected on every word, I think my uncle was absolutely right.

\- Are you coming with us? - Ada asked and I rolled my eyes sighing.

Until I decided to get on the boat with my uncle. The woman started the boat.

\- So it is true. - Spoke Leon.

\- True about what? - Questioned the woman while driving.

\- You, working with Wesker.

\- I see you've been doing your homework.

\- Why Ada?

\- What's it to you?

-Why are you here? Why do you show up like this? Why did you hit the girl? - Kennedy asked.

Suddenly the woman abruptly stopped the boat, I think we had arrived.

\- Got some business to take care of, and that girl isn't a normal girl like the others by the way. See you later. - Ada said and with a hookshot fled leaving the boat.

\- Women. - Leon whispered turning off the engine .

\- Be careful with what you say. - I whispered.


	18. Chapter 17

The four of us got off the boat and set foot on firm ground, Kennedy returned the AK47 and I saved it, he kept the machine gun in his hand and his gun was hanging on his hip with a case. I saw that Sera recharged his weapon and as well my uncle, then I removed the magazine and only had two bullets left, so I recharged it.

We toured the island, it didn't look like any island, it looked like a military base. When we met some camps we looked at our surroundings, it was strange because there was nobody.

\- What is this place? - Questioned Carlos.

Suddenly we heard some footsteps, we realized that a group of infected had surrounded us, at first I thought they were guerrillas but then I realized that they were not, by the way of acting of those men, they were los ganados, this time looked a little different. Well, after all, we weren't in a village anymore.

We set out to shoot, they were many, until arrived more of them but armed with machine guns.

-Shit. - I murmured.

Our enemies began to shoot at us and we quickly divided, hiding in different parts behind walls or pillars.

\- Damn bastards! - Luis shouted in spanish shooting against the infected.

I simply covered myself, this was worse than a war game, my heart rate was accelerated. I felt a small tremor on the ground and heard the sound of a helicopter.

I turned to see one side of the pillar and I noticed that it shot against los ganados. Then I took the opportunity to run to the other side of a wall where my uncle was.

-Who is? - Carlos asked as he reloaded his gun.

\- Not idea, but it seems that it is on our side. - I answered agitated and sweating leaning on the wall.

Then I reloaded my pistol and we both positioned ourselves and continued firing at those who were still standing.

I covered myself again and saw that from the other side Luis was screaming but I couldn't hear him because of the shooting, he made a sign with his finger and I turned around. There was one infected with a missile launcher and he fired at my direction.

\- Run! - I notified my uncle by stretching his arm.

We both tried to dodge but the force of the explosion caused our bodies to go out driven.

I heard a loud buzzing, there was a lot of dust and I had a cloudy vision, I had fallen on the surface.

Leon tried to get close to me but they shot him and he had to hide, I looked to the side and saw my unconscious uncle and with his forehead bleeding. Some infected got close to me, I tried to move but my movements were in vain, I started coughing a lot, they grabbed us and put us in a van until I lost my notion. Everything went black.

When I regained consciousness, I realized that I was lying on the floor.

Where the hell am I?

I looked at my surroundings, it was a not very large room, there was nobody but me and some empty boxes in some furniture, I touched my ear but I didn't have the headphones to contact Leon.

I got up and felt pains all over my body, but I recovered, I shook, my clothes were full of dust until I sneezed. I sighed and turned my gaze to an iron door that had a small window with grates.

I approached and observed through it, my uncle was on the other side. He was awake tied to a table, I saw him very tired.

Suddenly a hideous face with luminous eyes appeared in the grid, I jumped up and took a step back until I fell to the ground. The door made a noise, it was opening.

Desperately with a glance I tried to locate my backpack but I didn't find it, when the door opened completely I saw two infected ones, let out a moan of fright and swallowed my saliva.

\- Bring her! - He ordered to one of them.

I got up and looked at them, they were armed and they had those blood red eyes.

\- I don't like to be touched. - I spoke pointing at him with my finger and he looked at me surprised but then ignored my warning.

That guy tried to grab my arm but I pushed him with all my strength and threw him on the ground. The other hit me with a hook but I dodged it and kicked him in the knee so hard that I even felt his bone break.

He released his hook to the ground and I took it, crossed the other side of the door and with all my strength I closed it, I barely managed it.

I smiled victorious to see them complaining, when I turned to see my uncle another attacked me trying to stab me with his knife but, thanks to my quick catch, I managed to stop his attack with the hook and with a kick I knocked him down while I took advantage of to take away the knife of his hand and I decided to save it for me.

I ran to untie my uncle before he got up.

\- You're fine? - He wondered.

\- Aha and you?

After releasing him, he grabbed the hook and threw it straight at the head of the infected man that I had knocked down, apparently the ganado had already risen and ran to our direction. I smiled and my uncle too.

\- Just in case you know where my backpack is? - I questioned him.

\- I think it's that one. - He pointed.

I saw my backpack, it was intact, luckily they didn't took off anything inside. I removed two weapons and a handkerchief that I dipped with disinfectant, then I put it on my back and approached my uncle.

\- We must hurry and flee immediately. - I said reloading a gun and handed it to him with the wet handkerchief. - Clean the blood on your forehead ... really, these are a nice vacation. - I recharged the AK47.

\- Stop joking and give me that. - Carlos said asking for the AK47.

\- First of all it's not a joke, it's called sarcasm and second I gave you a gun. Are you not satisfied? - I answered and he discarded the handkerchief and made a gesture with his hand, so I rolled my eyes and changed weapons.

Suddenly someone opened the main entrance, my uncle and I pointed it with our respective weapons, it was an infected one and when he saw us he shouted, so we finished with him.

\- Let's get out of here better. - Carlos commented.

We both started jogging leaving that room.

\- Wait. - He made a sign with his hand.

We watched cautiously, there was a group of infected people guarding the place.

-What will we do? - I asked.

\- Let's get rid of those damn ones. - It was the only thing he said.

\- Sure, you say it because you have an AK47 and I have a handgun.

Then my uncle ran to shoot at our enemies and so did I, when it seemed that we had control, a man of almost three meters high, was huge and to be worse he was carrying a minigun machine gun.

My uncle didn't notice and that guy was aiming to shoot him, then I shot him with my gun and he turned to my direction.

What was I thinking to do that?

I scared because the face of that guy, with his physical complexion was quite scary and even more so with that kind of weapon.

When the man shot at me in that moment an infected was going to attack me and put in front of me being killed by the bullets of that arsenal, then I began to run dodging the bullets, until I covered myself behind a pillar.

\- Oh my God, my God, my God. - I mumbled.

I could see that my uncle noticed that guy and started shooting him, the infected guy didn't suffer much damage from the bullets of the AK47.

When my uncle stopped firing knowing that it was useless, he ran to hide and that man started firing at his direction.

I noticed that where Carlos was wasn't very safe, so I made a quick calculation, saved my gun and removed the knife.

I inhaled and started to run with a lot of adrenaline, on my way two infected with crossbows shot me, I made a turn in the air dodging their arrows, I fell on my knees in front of them and cut them on their legs knocking them down.

I got up and ran again, being close to that guy with the minigun, I pushed myself to a pillar, I kicked the wall to get a higher jump and in the air I held the knife with both hands, reaching his back I stuck my knife in the back of his neck and the sharp knife pierced his throat.

I fell to the ground and I could see that the guy dropped his machine gun and tried to take the knife off. Then I got up quickly.

-Run! - I exclaimed guiding my uncle.

He ran next to me and we managed to cross an iron door and then lock it.

-You saved me. - Carlos murmured.

-It seems. - I said exhausted. - Woow! That was adrenaline. - I sighed and recovered my breath. - That guy was giant! Has he been able to take the knife off of his neck?

-Let's find out. - My uncle answered pretending to open the door.

-No no no no! - I exclaimed holding his arm and then he made fun of me. - Stupid.

Then we decided to continue, there was no one else to fight, for the time.

We toured a part of the island, had a very large base. On the way my uncle started to feel bad, he coughed a lot and he looked weaker, so we stopped for a moment.

-You okay? - I asked him and I realized he was spitting blood. - No no. - I murmured worried.

Definetly, he was infected by the parasite. I tried to act as quickly as possible, in the backpack I looked for the pills of the drug that the spanish had given us but I didn't find it, then I remembered that the blond man kept it in his pocket and damned to myself.

I turned to my uncle, and I had him sit on a rock.

\- Breathe. - I said as if I knew what I was doing. - Relax, I know that you can, Carlin.

\- You know I don't like you calling me like that. - He said and continued coughing.

\- Whatever, Carlín. - I bothered him trying to hide my worry.

Soon he stopped coughing and we both saw that in his arms ran a strange mark, it seemed some dark liquid running through his veins that reached his face, it was when he screamed in pain and knelt on the floor.

-Uncle. - I mumbled worried and I crouched down. - You feel good? - I asked and slowly he turned his gaze to me, his eyes turned red.

He looked at me angrily and I looked at him stunned. He jumped on me leaving me on the ground and tried to scrag me, I didn't have my gun with me and his AK47 was on the side of the rock.

I was fighting trying to free myself, but little by little the air was running out. Suddenly I heard a shot and blood splashed down my face.

They had shot my uncle right in the head, his dead body fell on mine, I put it to the side and I was in shock.


	19. Chapter 18

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I looked at the side of my uncle's body, I felt my breathing was shaking, a boy approached me showing me his hand. He was tall, a little dark and had a beard cut with a mustache.

-You okay? - He asked me in English.

I just got up and pushed him to run, grabbed the AK47, the backpack and walked away.

-Hey you! Wait! - He exclaimed.

I went so far that I came to a desolate place, it seemed that there was war over there since some walls were destroyed. I leaned behind one of those walls and began to squeeze my head with a loud scream. I already lost everything, absolutely everything.

I threw the AK47 to the ground and slid my back against the wall until I sat on the surface. I hit my elbow hard against the wall, I was very angry.

\- Damn it, damn it ... - I whispered to myself. - I lost him, I lost him... - I sobbed.

I removed the gun and aimed it at the left side of my head. I breathed deeply and triggered, the sound was heard as an echo, it had no bullets.

\- What else? - I asked myself.

Then I reloaded the gun and pointed it at my head again.

\- Fuck life. - I shot.

The bullet didn't reach my head, it went to another direction, someone had pushed the gun from my hand and took me by the neck. Impotence took possession of me.

I fought to get rid of that person. With force I threw it to the ground and I stayed on top of it, I grabbed its gun to aim it quickly, it was that boy.

-Motherfucker! - I exclaimed and shot the ground near his ear.

\- Ahh! - He gave a deep scream.

I got up and dropped the gun on his chest. I walked away, grabbed my gun and the AK47 and prepared to continue my frustrated way.

\- Stop! - Said the boy standing up. - What was that?

\- You killed my uncle. - I said with anger drying the blood that covered my face.

\- I killed him cause of you, I just tried to protect you, I had no choice. - He spoke sorry.

-Dammit. - I mumbled, dried my tears and sighed. - Who are you? What are you doing on this island?

\- I'm Mazen, I'm here on this island just spending my vacations. - He answered.

\- Okay, on an island where people are manipulated by a parasite. Good place for vacations.

\- Yeah, I love parasite and helping clear people out of death. Just like you. That's how I spend my vacation

-What? You know nothing about me. - I said and Mazen looked at the AK47 that I had in my hand then I sighed. - My name's Laura, I was also spending my vacation, but not on this island, I was in a rural town in Spain.

\- And what brought you over here, Laura?

-Long story. - I answered. - How about you?

\- Well, I was in the Egyptian army as a volunteer, so I always carry this gun with me, and the real reason I'm here is just vacations, but I didn't know there was a military basement here.

\- Oh, this really isn't a military basement. - I corrected.

-How'd you said? - He interrogated confused.

\- Well, as I told you before, they're manipulated by a parasite, that's why my uncle attacked me, they put the parasite inside him and the egg hatched becoming him one of them. - I explained.

\- Woow, well. I'm really sorry for your uncle. - He apologized.

\- Whatever. - I said trying to forget what happened.

-What do you plan to do? Are you alone now? - He questioned.

\- No, well, now. - I replied.

\- What do you mean?

\- I was with two men

-Can I join you? - He asked.

\- Mmmm ... - At first I hesitated. - Okay, but first we have to find the blonde. - I affirmed.

-What's the blonde?

\- Oh, an american agent. His name is Leon.

\- Aha, okay. So let's go and find this fucking man

\- Ha. - I mumbled and I looked at him strangely, he saw me smiling and I sighed. - Okay, do you have bullets?

\- Aha, kinda. - He answered and I gave him some cartridges while I recharged the AK47. - Thanks ... Leon, we're on our way - Mazen said.

So I decided that he would accompany me, he was a very talkative and humorous boy, but I didn't feel like laughing.

\- If you were in Spain, how did you get here? Are you a kind of agent? - He questioned curious.

\- No, I'm just an exchange student ... - I hesitated a bit but then I decided to tell him the whole story trusting him, after all I'm still alive thanks to him.

Talking and talking we had come to a place that had an architecture similar to Salazar Castle, it was surrounded by infected people who protected the area, I suppose that there must be Ashley for that reason so much security.

-What do we do? - Mazen asked.

\- We have to enter there. - I answered. - Have you seen the teenage mutant ninja turtle's movie?

\- Live like a ninja in the shadows. - Mazen smiled.

Then we entered the site taking alternative routes and crossing between them without being seen.

We hid among the pillars so as not to be discovered, until we crossed to a room and heard a thick voice, I stopped.

-What happens? - Questioned the Egyptian.

-Here. - I pointed and he approached.

Curiously we noticed that they were Osmund Saddler and a muscular man in military clothes and a scar on his face.

-What they're talking about? - Mazen asked.

\- If you keep silent, we can hear them. - I said.

We entered silently to hear what they were talking about.

\- It seems that Salazar is having difficulty taming the American pig and his colleagues. Salazar had his chance. Krauser go get the girl! Oh and, dispose of this swine while you're at it. - Ordered Saddler who was sitting on a throne while that Krauser was on his knees.

\- Consider it done. - The military said standing up.

The Egyptian and I looked at each other worriedly.

\- Great. This is getting better. - Mazen muttered.

\- Let's move now. - I ordered and so we left the room.

We continued and saw Leon and Luis walking.

\- Guys! - I exclaimed and Leon turned so fast pointing his gun at us, making Mazen react in the same way. - Woow, woow, stop. It's just me - I said to reassure them and both lowered their respective weapons.

-You okay? - Asked the worried agent approaching me and I nodded. - Who is he? Where is your uncle?

\- It's Mazen and ... he ... he killed my uncle. - I said downcast.

Leon reacted aggressively against him and I stopped him.

\- No, no, calm down man, my uncle had the parasite on his body. - I sighed. - It was too late and he became one of them, he tried to kill me, but Mazen just did the right thing to save me.

I looked at Kennedy carefully, he sighed nervously.

-Okay. - Leon mused calming down. - Sorry. - He moved his head from side to side, I saw sadness in his factions.

I couldn't contain myself, I ducked my head and cried a few tears.

\- Easy, together we'll get out of this mess. - The north american rested his arm on my left shoulder.

I dried my tears, took a breath and sighed. Then I looked at him and he gave me a half smile, I nodded much better.

\- Let's go get Ashley and get out of here. - I said decisively.

\- Well said. - Leon nodded.

We prepared to continue walking but a figure appeared and attacked us.


	20. Chapter 19

Everything was so fast, it kicked the egyptian pushing him against a wall as well as the spaniard. When it was going to hit me, Leon threw himself on me and we both dodged the attack, I threw aside the body of the north american and grabbed the AK47 to aim it and I stared at it, it was Krauser, the burly man who was talking to Saddler.

\- Krauser! - Kennedy called to my side.

\- Been a long time, comrade. - He smiled.

I looked surprised at the agent, does he know this one now?

I decided to shoot the man, but he dodged all the bullets quickly until he approached me with a knife but Mazen shot him distracting him.

Krauser attacked the egyptian by grabbing him by the neck. At that moment Luis came up to me to help me stand up.

\- No! - I shouted shooting against the military.

He dropped Mazen, and quickly hit me causing the fall of my weapon. Luis intervened with a shot that Krauser dodged and almost touched my face. Then our enemy hit Sera in the abdomen with his fist and tied his hand with a rope.

I tried to hit him, but he also managed to tie me in hand with the spaniard. Luis tried to shoot but that complicated more. Krauser got rid of his gun and we couldn't do anything, he hit us both and we fell on the floor. The burly man crossed his arms and smiled mockingly.

-You fool. - I muttered angrily.

Leon appeared behind Krauser trying to attack him, but the muscle one quickly took his knife and turned to defend himself.

Kennedy dodged, but in the same way he had caused a small cut on his cheek. I could see that the agent removed his knife and faced the burly military man.

\- I died in a crash two years ago?. Is that what they told you? - Krauser spoke.

\- You're the one who kidnapped Ashley. - Leon said as they both walked in a circle cautiously.

\- You catch on quick. That's expected. After all, you and I both know where we come from. - Commented the military and successively attacked.

Leon nimbly dodged it and returned the attack, but Krauser eluded him.

\- What do you want? - Kennedy asked.

The man attacked him again, but Leon dodged it.

\- The sample Saddler developed, that's all. - He commented and returned to attack our ally.

The agent stopped him, causing the knives to collide with each other and then with a movement made a cut in Krauser's chest, tearing part of his shirt.

\- I think for this fight I'll need some popcorn. - I heard Luis say.

\- Shut up, this is not a movie. - I said.

\- Leave Ashley out of this. - The blonde spoke.

\- Oh, I needed her to buy Saddler's trust in me. Like you, I'm american. - Krauser commented.

He kicked a barrel against Leon and he put it aside with his arm, the militar took advantage of the distraction to attack him with his knife, but Kennedy acted quickly defending himself with his knife. Both had fallen to another part and we lost sight of them.

\- Shit. - I whispered moving with force.

\- Hey, calm down. - Luis said.

\- We have to do something, he's going to kill him. - I commented in despair.

I turned my gaze to Mazen's body, he had not made any movement.

-You know what? I think you should relax, we'll die anyway. - Sera said.

\- I don't know what goes through your mind but that north american has my exit pass, so you better collaborate.

\- How will I collaborate? I remind you that we are tied, which is ironic after so much hatred against me, besides your boyfriend is dead and it's likely that the american won't survive this one, so it's just the two of us, honey. - Commented the spanish.

-What are you talking about? First that asshole is not my boyfriend, is an egyptian idiot who murdered my uncle to save me, and yes I know, it's ironic all this but if you go back to call me honey or something else, I swear that I will break your... - I said angry until I was interrupted by the sound of a shot.

\- Something tells me there was cheating. - Luis whispered.

There were a few minutes of silence until we saw Leon coming to us with a knife in his hand.

\- What were you saying? - I upset Luis. - Hey, blonde! You're alive, how did it go? Did you kill him?

\- No, I still can't believe it. - The agent spoke, cutting the rope that kept us tied to me and the spaniard.

-What thing? - I asked grabbing the AK47 once I got free. - What happened there? Do you know Mr. Muscle?

-More or less. He was my comrade. - He answered.

\- What? - Sera was surprised.

-This is the end. - I murmured. - Who is he?

\- Jack Krauser, he was a soldier belonging to the SOCOM unit of S.O.U. of special operations. With a history of brave service, in 2002 was selected by the US government, with me for a mission. - Leon explained. - We have been sent to investigate the relationship between a former Umbrella investigator and a drug lord named Javier Hidalgo.

I opened the backpack, put away the AK47, removed the 9mm and recharged it, all while listening to the american speaking.

\- For this we had to infiltrate us in the mansion of Javier in the small town of Amparo, but we realized that in the village had spread the T-Virus. - He continued talking. - Fortunately we have succeeded in the mission but Krauser had been injured in the arm reason for what he had retired from the army, shortly after I heard about his death, air crash.

\- But he's finally alive. - I commented.

-Aha. - The blonde nodded.

\- Did you let him go? - I questioned.

\- No, Ada saved me. - He answered and I kept thinking.

It seems that my uncle was right after all. Soon we heard someone complaining of pain, it was Mazen.

\- He's still alive. - I murmured happy and approached him.

I helped the egyptian to get up and I looked at him smiling.

\- I lost something? - He asked confused.

\- I thought you were dead. - I said.

\- Well, I resurrected. - He joked and I laughed lightly.

\- So, Mazen, how old are you? - Leon asked as we continued walking.

\- Seventeen, sir. - He answered. - I'm from Egypt.

\- What brought you here, kid? - Luis asked.

-Vacations.

\- Do you know what's going on here? - Questioned the blonde.

\- Yes, Laura told me and by the way I'm a volunteer in the Egyptian Army. - Mazen replied.

Leon looked at me suspiciously and just when he was going to talk, we fell into a trap. We were separated by steel grates, Luis and Mazen on one side and Leon and I on the other.

-Shit! - Exclaimed the spanish.

-What is this? - I asked touching the grates a little confused.

\- Let's handle this, I'm covering you, get back. - Mazen said taking it easy.

Suddenly I felt a movement behind me, it was not the agent because he was by my side, I turned and Krauser appeared hitting us with a strong punch throwing us aside, I felt a strong pain in my back.

First I thought I had broken a bone but then I could mobilize. I stood next to the blonde and saw no one but Luis and Mazen on the other side of the grates looking worried.

But soon they had problems on their side, they were attacked by two monsters. Before I said a word I was interrupted by the military.

\- So, you two are all hooked up now, is that it? - He asked crossing his arms in front of a huge door.

I looked confused but then I remembered that he was referring to that asshole of Ada.

\- Where's Ashley? - Questioned Leon.

\- Do you really want to know? She's beyond that gate. But you'll need three insignias to open it. - Mr. Muscle replied.

\- What are you gonna do Krauser? - Kennedy asked a little uneasy.

\- There's one in the north, and the other in the east. - The military explained.

\- And let me guess, you got the last one. - I interrupted.

\- Woow, smart girl ... - He scoffed. - It pretty much means you two are on a tight leash. - The burly man continued aiming at us with a submachine gun.

\- Sounds like you thought this one out pretty well. - Leon said and Krauser smiled.

Leon quickly threw an object distracting Krauser, stretched my hand and ran to then throw us and cover behind a wall as the man began to shoot us.

Kennedy had told me to help him, he would cover me while I would collect the two insignias but I didn't pay much attention because my gaze went to where the egyptian and spanish were.

Mazen had shot one of the monsters but suffered no damage, that thing attacked him and the egyptian dodged to then break his jaw.

Luis was attacked by another who grabbed him by the neck but he shot it in his face and it released him but its face regenerated. I looked amazed.

What are those things?

\- Hey, wake up! - I heard the blonde while he shook me.

\- Hey, it's okay, it's okay. Let's do it. - I nodded, looking at him.

I put on my guts and waited for Leon to attack Krauser. When my partner already had his attention, I decided to run in search of the insignias.

On the way I found some small robots that fired lasers.

What the hell?

I had nothing but to shoot them with my gun, while running in search of the objects. I found one and I kept it, then I ran in search of the other, but more of those robots began to appear and they launched small explosives.

So I ran, jumping walls, and climbing some, I grabbed a bar and it was when those things threw their explosives at my direction, I managed to climb just in time, I slid back over the bar and shot several times, finishing with many of them.

When I was about to hit the ground, I positioned myself to fall on my knees and continued running, jumping over a pillar to try to reach the top of another wall, but I didn't succeed.

I clung with all my strength to the edge of the wall, it was at that moment where their attacks almost touched my legs.

\- Aaaaahhh! - I screamed in despair.

I used my feet to push myself through the wall and I managed to climb. I was exhausted and laid on the sandy surface.

\- I need to exercise more. - I murmured agitated.

I looked to one side, something shone not far from where I was lying. I got up with the little strenght I had left and sighed.

I went to see, it was the other insignia. I smiled triumphantly and when I was going to bend down to take it I felt a knife by my neck.

-You're mine. - I heard the voice of Krauser, who took me by surprise from behind.

\- What? - I tensed.

I tried to raise my gaze to see him but he squeezed the knife to my neck making a shallow cut.

\- Laura! - Leon exclaimed reaching where we were, I started to sweat nervously.

I sincerely never expected to go through this.


	21. Chapter 20

\- Set her free, Krauser. - Leon spoke aiming his gun.

\- What if I do not? You can't kill me. - He laughed malevolently. - Besides, she has two things that belong to me.

When the muscle man reached down to try to take my backpack off, I pushed him and pulled the sharp knife off my neck, so he wouldn't stab me. Then I bent down and that way I managed to free myself.

I crawled quickly over the surface, reaching Leon's side, he gave me a quick look and I only raised a thumb indicating that I was okay, even though I was bleeding a little in the neck.

\- Shit. - He muttered furiously and looked at us both.

\- What do you think to do, restoring Umbrella? - Kennedy questioned and I watched them carefully.

\- Ha, to bring order and balance to this insane world of ours. - He answered.

\- A psycho like you can't order or balance. - The agent commented.

\- You don't seriously think a conservative mind can chart a new course for the world. Do you? - Krauser said to then throw a blinding grenade and disappeared.

-You're alright? - Leon asked bending down to check my status.

\- Yes, it's nothing to worry about. - I answered.

\- What the hell did he do to you? - He saw the blood that came from my neck. - That son of a bitch. - He whispered.

My partner helped me stand up and it was when I saw that Krauser suddenly appeared to attack him, so I grabbed Leon and turned him around to dodge, but the knife cut off part of my left arm, causing a shallow wound.

\- Aaaahhh! - I screamed like a pig being mutilated.

Kennedy quickly shot the man but he dodged all the projectiles, managed to get close to the blonde and pushed him, causing him to lose his weapon.

\- Prepare for your death, Leon. - Jack Krauser spoke taking distance and raised his left arm, it began to change into something strange. - Witness the power!

\- You've lost it completely, Krauser. - Leon commented while I put pressure on my wound and screamed in pain.

I tried to stay a little away from them because I could not fight anymore, so I took a few steps back.

Although suddenly the burly man appeared behind me, but the agent intervened, with his knife stabbed him in the arm, so Krauser stepped back and prepared to attack Leon with his mutated arm, however the blonde managed to dodge.

Then Jack ran so fast that I thought he was going to kill him, but Kennedy managed to elude it and with an agile movement kicked him so hard leaving him confused until he turned his knife with style and stuck it in his chest, the burly man fell to his knees, lost the balance and fell to the ground. Apparently, Jack Krauser had died.

Leon looked at his ex-comrade's body and took him off the insignia.

-Are you okay? - He asked when I approached him and he save the object.

\- Do I look so bad? - I joked and I felt completely weak, I lost a lot of blood.

I got dizzy and just before falling to the floor, Leon grabbed me.

\- That seems, let me help you. - The blonde said.

He took my backpack and made me lie down on the sandy surface. He started looking for something from the backpack.

\- Leo ... I think ... I'm gonna sleep. - I mumbled and it was when I closed my eyes.

\- Laura! Laura! - I heard his voice in the distance.

Everything went black, I didn't feel anything else. It seemed that I ceased to exist, there was no light, no wind, absolutely nothing, everything was darkness.

\- Laura, wake up. - I heard Leon's voice.

Suddenly I felt pain in my arm and slowly I opened my eyes.

\- I'm dead? - I asked weakly.

\- No, quiet, you won't die today. - He answered and started coughing.

I looked at my arm, it was bandaged and smeared with blood.

\- How you feel? - Kennedy questioned and I could see that his eyes were a little redder.

\- Better. - I replied. - You don't look so good. - I said worried and he took the pill.

\- I'll be fine. - He whispered.

Then Leon helped me get up, I noticed that he had the backpack hanging on his back, then I decided to put the gun on my hip and that was when we heard an explosion.

We approached the place, the grates that separated us from Luis and Mazen were completely destroyed.

There was a lot of fume and sand running through the air. I was a bit confused but soon Leon pointed his finger at the spanish and the egyptian, both were still alive.

\- Laura, what happened? you're fine? - Mazen asked approaching me worried.

-I'm fine, don't worry. - I answered. - How are you? - I asked looking at Luis.

-You know? Being with this guy is a nightmare, he's a bit suicidal. - Sera answered sighing and I laughed.

We had continued until we reached the huge door. Leon joined the three insgnias to open and enter.

Inside we saw Ashley who was inside a capsule, there seemed to be no one in the room.

\- You'll soon harbor an awesome power. Yet it seems you rather choose the death. - A dark voice interrupted us and we turned to see, it was Saddler.

\- I'm taking Ashley back, whether you like it or not. - Leon spoke with authority putting himself in front.

\- Ah, the audacity of the youth. - The old man opined.

He made a movement with his hand and hit the agent hard until he was pushed against the wall.

Mazen started shooting but Saddler knocked him down, the leader of los iluminados raised his hand pointing to the egyptian, but apparently he didn't have the parasite inside because he tried to control him but could not.

Luis took advantage of that time to attack him, however he was neutralized by the old religious. I watched as they were all sore on the floor, I was injured, couldn't do anything, although I tried to remove the gun, but Saddler noticed me.

With a macabre smile he raised his hand, I felt a horrible pain in my head, he tried to manipulate me, but this didn't last long because I soon heard some shots and the pain was gone.

\- Ada? - I whispered amazed to see her.

Actually, I did not expect to be saved by someone who cut my eyebrows.

\- Leon now! - She exclaimed.

Then the blonde got up and took Ashley out of the capsule, I approached with the others and saw Osmund Saddler furious trying to contain a great power that seemed to have no limits. I could see how the projectiles that hit his body came out of his hands. That scene terrified me a lot.

-Move! - Ada warned.

\- Let's go! - Kennedy exclaimed.

We fled the site since Saddler recovered. Soon we heard shots and an explosion sealed the place with a barricade of barrels.

\- Ada, no! - Leon called trying to cross but Luis stopped him.

We all were speechless.

-She'll be fine. - Spoke the spanish, calming him down.

\- But she ... she's alone! - He exclaimed angrily.

\- Hey, calm! - Luis yelled at him. - You know, it's Ada Wong.

Kennedy sighed calmly.

\- All right ... you have a mission to finish. - Sera encouraged him.


	22. Final Chapter

We had continued until we reached the laboratory that Luis had spoken of at the beginning. It was a little wide, there was a stretcher accompanied by machines and computers.

The spaniard approached one of them, while Mazen observed what he was doing. I decided to keep quiet, I knew very well how Leon felt at that moment. Losing someone you love is extremely ... painful.

\- Okay, guys. Who will be the first? - Luis asked.

\- This hunk of junk? I don't know about this. - The president's daughter commented.

\- Hey, lady, you're talking about my machine. - Sera was offended.

\- Are you sure this will work? - Mazen hesitated.

\- Oh, come on man, I made this machine with my own hands. What could go wrong? - Luis replied sure of himself and with a touch of ego.

\- There is only one way to find out. - We heard the voice of Leon, who during the whole trip had not spoken. - I'll be the first. - He said sure.

\- Are you sure you want to do this? - Asked the blond girl.

\- Yeah. - The agent said lying on the stretcher.

Kennedy glanced at Luis indicating that he was ready, then the spaniard started up that machine.

I went to the computers and observed a radiographic image of the north american thorax and the parasite that was inside him, it was disgusting. And thinking that I also have it inside me.

Leon screamed in pain when the ultraviolet rays made contact with his body. I looked at him, imagining that it would also touch me. Once the process was over, the computer warned that the parasite had been successfully eliminated.

-How you feel? - Ashley asked approaching the agent.

\- Like a million bucks. - He answered.

\- I thought you were gonna die. - The worried girl commented.

\- Well, who's next? - Luis interrupted and the squeaky looked at me, I rolled my eyes sighing.

Then I laid down on the stretcher and looked at the lights and arms of that strange machine.

-Are you ready? - Questioned Sera.

\- Just do it I want to get out of here. - I answered a bit nervous.

And the machine did its thing. Damn, that was pretty weird, at first I wanted to throw up and then I felt like I was being stabbed in my chest, but soon the pain went away and I felt a burden less on me. I sighed relieved.

-Well done. - Mazen said helping me to stand up and I just smiled.

\- Okay, miss. It's your turn. - Spoke the spanish to Ashley.

And the same thing happened with the president's daughter, although she suffered more and could not bear the pain. Well, that's what happens when you're pretty delicate.

The machine finished its work and the parasite was eliminated from her organism.

\- You okay? - Leon asked worried getting closer to Ashley.

The blonde girl looked at him and without saying a word hugged him. That scene reminded me a lot when I hugged my uncle without knowing ... well, then I made a face of disgust, I hate the hugs, but in this case I think Leon deserved it.

\- I don't know about you, but I think it's time we go home. - Kennedy commented breaking the link between them and he looked at all of us.

\- How do you feel now? - I asked with a grimace and he just denied making a gesture, he knew what my intention was.

\- Wait, the president's daughter just hugged Leon and ... now it's my turn, I need a hug too. - Interrupted the spaniard opening his arms.

Ashley denied him, then he pointed his arms at me and Mazen stepped in to lower his arms.

\- Hey! - Sera exclaimed.

\- We have to move. - The egyptian spoke.

So we continued our journey, what remained was to leave the damn island safe. We had reached a tunnel that led us to a construction site and there was a special lift for heavy materials.

Leon tried to contact the helicopter pilot but there was no signal.

-Something's not right - The agent said. - I'll go to look around, you guys stay here and take care of Ashley.

\- You will not go there alone. - I interrupted.

\- I'll be fine. It's only a few minutes. - He convinced me.

-All right. - I nodded.

Leon Kennedy took one last look at Mazen and then went up to the elevator. We had just stayed down.

\- Great, now we have to wait. - The spanish spoke with a sigh.

\- Laura. - Mazen approached me, while I sat on a rock.

\- Yes? - I asked.

\- What do you think about all this? - He questioned.

-I prefer not to say it. - I answered and the egyptian kept his eyes on me. - Well, I thought this only happens in the movies, my life is getting worse, if we manage to escape of this I wouldn't know what to do, ha. - I commented.

\- Do not worry, I'm with you. - He encouraged me.

I looked at him seriously. What's brought in mind?.

But soon my gaze was on Luis, he had a telephone device, which seemed strange to me. I noticed something suspicious in his eyes.

\- What happens? - Mazen interrupted.

\- Nothing, I have to talk to Ashley, thanks for your support anyway. - I stood up, still feeling pain in my body.

I looked quickly at the spanish when I crossed to his side, I just smiled at him, so he wouldn't notice my suspicions in him.

\- Ashley Graham. - I approached the american and looked at me quite worried. - How are you? - I asked.

\- Fine, I suppose. - She answered.

\- Do not worry Ashley, we're going to get out of this mess. - She just smiled.

Suddenly we heard explosions. We all looked worried.

\- I will take a look. - Mazen interrupted with the guard high.

But when turning, Luis Sera appeared behind him and hit him with the butt of his weapon leaving him unconscious on the surface.

\- No, no, everyone stays here. - The spaniard said aiming his gun at us.

-What are you doing? - Ashley asked.

\- Just stay calm, honey. - He answered and winked at the american.

\- You're a son of a bitch. - I interrupted.

\- Oh, that's not a proper language for a girl. Your highness, come with me. - Luis pointed his gun. - Adiós. - He said goodbye.

The spaniard took Ashley and they got on the elevator, I couldn't do anything, I just went to Mazen's body, he was still alive but he didn't wake up.

I grabbed my gun, and called for the elevator until I managed to go up leaving alone the unconscious egyptian.

When I went to the site I looked at Ada, she was alive.

What the hell?.

The one in the red dress was aiming her gun at the head of the north american agent, and next to that woman was nothing more and nothing less than that spanish asshole holding the president's daughter.

I hid behind some barrels and prepared to shoot with my right hand. I was sweating and trembling, I tried to control my breathing to hit a target.

First I thought that I would not succeed until I felt a voice inside me that said:

"Keep your eyes on, the gun and you are one."

It was that phrase that my father repeated when we went hunting.

Then I considered it, took a breath, aimed and shot. The bullet had hit the spaniard's left shoulder.

I showed up where he was and the four put their eyes on me. However, soon a chopper appeared, Ada took an object off of Leon hands and got into the helicopter with Luis.

My eyes focused on that spaniard who was pressing on his shoulder, I aimed the gun and pulled the trigger but no longer had bullets, I could see a mocking smile on his face.

-You're lucky. - I mumbled frustrated and approached the two americans.

\- Ada! - Kennedy called.

\- Don't worry I'll take good care of it. - Said the woman in red dress showing what I could see was the sample from Las Plagas. - Gotta go. If I were you, I'd get off this island too. - Pressed the button on a device.

\- She really pushed it. - The agent murmured amazed.

\- Pushed what? - I asked confused and didn't receive any response.

\- Here, catch. Better get contact with the chopper. See you around. - Ada threw an object to then move away in the helicopter with Luis and the pilot of it.

\- Mmm, just what I needed. - Leon said, the one in the red dress had thrown a radio.

The north american agent began to tune in frequency until contact with who would take us out of this hell.

\- What happens? - I questioned.

\- The chopper is coming, where is Mazen? - Leon replied.

-Shit. - I mumbled I had forgotten about him. - It's down, I'm going for him, just give me a minute.

\- Hurry, this island is going to blow at any time. - He warned.

\- Ok. - I said quietly but then I understood. - What? - I asked surprised.

I quickly took the elevator and went down in search of the egyptian. I found him waking up.

\- Mazen, we gotta go. - I helped him stand up.

-What's going on? - He asked confused.

\- This place is goinna blow. Let's move on. - I replied.

Then we went with the two blondes and the helicopter arrived.

\- What happened here? - Questioned the egyptian when saw blood on the ground and I just realized that.

\- It's Saddler's. Is dead. - The agent replied.

Then Kennedy helped us up and we managed to get out of that cursed island.

I could see how that place was falling apart by the explosion, I felt relieved to have survived this nightmare but may never forget it, knowing that the people I loved most had died in my own hands.

I let out a few tears until I felt someone's hand leaning on my shoulder, I looked up and it was Mazen.

-You okay? - He asked.

\- Yes, I am. - I answered by wiping my face.

\- I'm glad that you guys are alive. - The pilot interrupted.

\- Thanks for the backup, Mike. - Leon said.

\- It's nothing, it's just my job. By the way you owe me some beers. - He commented.

\- Yes, drinks are on me. - Kennedy affirmed and we all smiled.

\- Mission accomplished, right Leon? - Ashley asked after a few minutes of silence.

\- Not quite. I still have to get you home safe. - He answered.

\- So who was that woman anyway? - She curious questioned and Mazen and I look closely at the agent.

\- Why do you ask? - He blushed a little.

\- Come on, tell me. - She insisted and I was almost laughing, but I tried to take it seriously.

\- She's like a part of me I can't let go. Let's leave it at that. - Leon commented.


	23. Epilogue

When everything finally ended, we had gone to the United States. Mazen and I were summoned to a meeting with Leon, Hunnigan and the president of that country.

\- Mr. President, agent Kennedy has been successful in his mission and has made a report of the events occurred in Spain. - Explained the woman and the blond handed a folio to the president.

\- Thanks for bringing my daughter back home. - The president smiled.

\- There's no need, Mr. President. I'm at your service. - Leon said firmly.

-Who are they? - He asked curious.

\- They helped me in the mission, sir, they were on vacation in that area when the incident happened. And they lost families and friends. - The agent commented and looked at me. - They are warriors. - He added.

\- We regret your losses. - The president turned to us and read the file he had in his hands. - Very well ... Lopez and Adam, my daughter told me about you both, especially about you Laura. You saved her life, thank you. - Said looking at me.

\- You're welcome, sir. - I smiled forcefully and Mazen rubbed my back.

\- Hunnigan and Kennedy. - The president spoke. - These two people will now be protected by the government, you will provide what they require to return to their lives, respecting the main law.

-Yes, sir. - The two agents affirmed and the president got out.

-So? - The egyptian asked.

\- What happened in Spain must be kept confidential. - Explained the woman. - The government will put what you need to continue with your lives. Do you have some plans?

ONE YEAR LATER

Mazen and I decided to stay in the United States for safety as a recommendation from Hunnigan. They had given us a place to live and they paid our basic needs.

After spending this period, practically a year, we decided to take our paths.

We went to the airport, there I said goodbye to the egyptian, his flight was on the way.

\- What a vacation we had. - Mazen spoke and I smiled. - You know that you count with me.

\- Sure, it's about five or six times that you repeat the same thing. - I commented and he hugged me from nothing.

-I will miss you. - He said.

I stayed like a stone, but then I relaxed and decided to return the hug. Until we separated.

\- You smothered me. - I sighed and he smiled. - I'll miss you too, come on go that your flight leaves in a few minutes.

I could see how Mazen got away from the crowd and I kept thinking about nothing. I looked at my watch, there was still an hour left for my flight. I sighed, and decided to sit in the waiting seats.

A few minutes later I could see a mother who was hugging her daughter who had come from a trip, I felt melancholy for a moment, until I saw the press, they were announcing the arrival of someone, surely some famous. I didn't pay much attention and went straight to the bathroom before my plane arrived.

I washed my face and looked in the mirror. Suddenly the emergency alarms were activated and I heard several screams. I left the bathroom and watched as the whole crowd screamed for help, I didn't understand what happened until I noticed that a guard was biting a woman.

-Hey what's wrong? - I intervened, and he turned to see me.

His mouth was full of blood holding the ear that had ripped from the woman.

I was paralyzed.


	24. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT

I want to thank you, reader for taking the time to read this fanfiction.

In this small section I will release a PDF format of this book (which contains an extra content).

I will also be writing a fanfiction saga of Resident Evil. The next book will be based on the CGI animated film "Resident Evil Degeneration".

There are other projects on the way, youtube broadcasts as a podcast program to launch an audiobook format or videos, to discuss with the readers and fans of the videogame franchise.

So, if you are interested in knowing more about me and my other works, I invite you to visit my page searching on google:

The Looray's Chronicles.

Also give a "like" to Looray on facebook:

\- @looraylo

And to "Resident Evil Los Iluminados":

\- @reonyc

Laura "Looray" López.

PS: To download the PDF of "Resident Evil Los Iluminados" visit the page "The Looray's Chronicles". In the "Menu" section select "Libros" (books) and choose "Resident Evil Los Iluminados"


End file.
